Hero's feathers
by mak89
Summary: Well what if there was Ben instead of minato takes place in AU where the attack of diagon never happened I am taking Ben straight after He saved Kevin I forgot to mention based on Ashikabi no Shinobi and a Wagtail's rider
1. Chapter 1

"Japan, huh?" Grandpa Max grunted as he made some adjustments to his trusty RV, the Rust Bucket.

Max was a heavyset man with short gray hair. He was always wearing Hawaiian shirts, which was usually a red shirt with gray and violet Hawaiian designs, and had some of the weirdest tastes in food you would ever see. He was the kind of man who you could go to for advice, and he was always a part of Ben's life as he was growing up. He was also a retired member of a group of inter-planetary police calling themselves the Plumbers. It was their job to root out evil aliens and make sure the extraterrestrial citizens of Earth were at peace.

"I know," Ben nodded. "I mean, they call me up to the office and state that I was selected for an exchange program to a school in Japan. Never told me why."

"You are to selected to go some school of Tokyo but why you are not the brightest student of the class"exclaimed Gwen

"I don't know"said Ben

"Well, don't be so sure," Max spoke from underneath his RV, aka the Rust Bucket. "Japan is a hotbed of alien activity. It wouldn't surprise me if the Plumbers had something to do with Ben's exchange."

"There is organization named MBI they are up to something"said grandpa max

"Ok then its a good bye then you can use some time out after your break up with Julie"said Kevin

"Ya you two are going to college and I have to work hard enough for pass"said Ben

and then the week was obviously short and then our hero left for Tokyo.

After visiting the school he had gotten into He had gone to make himself more familiar of the city

As he looked around he always in one way, shape, or form saw things that represented MBI. '_MBI, MBI, MBI...SERIOUSLY no matter where I look it has that stupid name somwhere on it!' _He ranted to himself._ 'I have found an appartment to live... but I need a job first, damn it and I'm almost out of what money I have left after the train, not to mention that I have to buy a bike or something_.'

LOOK OUT BELOOOWWW!" Our hero heard from up above. Looking up in surprise he caught a brief glance of brown, red, white, and a pretty face before he felt something slam into him, knocking him onto the concrete.

WHAM!

"Oooch..." He mumbled out before before shaking his head and looking up...which he nearly regretted doing as he looked up into white panties. His eyes went wide as he felt a rather large lump develop in his throat.

"As...as I expected," The young woman that was on top of him noted as she slowly shifted her position and got off him, allowing him to scoot back and lean up. "That was too high to jump" She said as she turned around to look at him in surprise.

"Uhhh...are..you okay?" Ben asked her while still sporting a mighty blush as he looked at her and noticed her deep brown hair that was put into a thin ponytail that reached the small of her back, oddly enough while the top of her hair was completely straight a single strand bobbed out from the top, her eyes were an alluring chestnut brown, her choice of clothing was reminiscent of miko style clothes with white and red being the predominant colors while the top and skirt were kept together by a pink sash, her hands were adorned with red fighting gloves, and the last thing that was taken notice of were her...rather large endowments. With his analysis of the young woman who had made a crash landing into him only one thought went through his mind

Catching his stray thought he quickly shook his head to sort his thoughts out while offering her a kind smile. "Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern entering his voice. "That looked like it hurt." He commented as he himself felt the brunt of both the impact from the girl and the subsequent fall to the hard concrete.

"Oh! Thank you sir, you must've caught me." She said as she, similarily studied him, on a business level, but always getting attracted to his two VERY different eyes. The man in front of her froze before he gave a shy smile. "Actually I..."

"Look out!" She suddenly yelled before grabbing him and jumping away, coincidentally shoving his face into her chest, just narrowly dodging a blast of... lightning?

"There's no use running!" A voice suddenly yelled as they both looked up to see two nearly identical women in..._Bondage attire? _The young man thought in shock as his face went red as he finally realized where his face was.

"So why not just fight." Remarked the one in violet attire with a more...noticeable bust standing next to what **must **have been her twin, only in red. After hearing the word "fight" the young man who was in the arms of the woman he "caught" a few minutes ago came to his senses as said woman stood up and got between him and the twins.

"I'm not..." "Okay what the heck is going on, first she falls on me then the next thing I know I'm getting shot at with lightning bolts." Ben interrupted in a calm voice as he got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Making all three of them look at the young man in surprise.

The one in violet just looked at him with boredom. "This has nothing to do with you, so why don't you be a good boy and get lost." She said, dismissing his question all together.

Ben just looked at her. "Oh I don't think so, I don't really know whats going on or how this started, but," He began as he moved to stand beside the cute girl he 'saved' not a few minutes ago while moving himself into a fighting stance, shifting his body to put his left side forward while he brought his right hand to the middle of his torso, palm facing downwards and extending his left hand in a knife position with his fingers curled. "I have to stop you beacause you see I am in the hero business" He said as a small smirk made it's way to his face.

As the two stood side by side their height difference became apparent as the girl only came up to his chin. "Alright this should even things up a bit." He said while holding his ultimatrix and yelled"Its Hero time" and slammed the dial

Then a giant tortoise appeared in his place.

"Terraspin"the tortoise yelled and began spinning around and wind slices appeared throwing the twins in the sky.

As the two twins recovered and tried to move in the direction their target went they were stopped by a rather calm and collected voice. "What kind of fight could she put up without an Ashikabi? Is what she's saying." They both froze as a man with silver hair wearing black clothes along with a black face mask came out of a nearby alley way. "If you're still willing to chase her, then I'll be you opponent." The man stated as he shifted into a more ready stance.

Both of the twins gasped in surprise. "Homura, you again?" Hibiki said with annoyance evident in her voice, not being able to believe their luck as they just had to run into this guy.

"Your always getting in the way of our work!" said Hikari rather forcefully.

"A flower's life is short," Homura stated whimsically yet sternly. "You don't want it to end as a bud, do you?" He finished with a more threatening edge. Sighing he added "Really you two are pathetic." Shrugging his shoulders while dissmisivly putting his hands up. "I mean, only going after the unwinged?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Hikari stated heatedly to which Hibiki added more. "Aren't you getting a bit cocky?"

Adopting a more serious face Homura retorted in a calm voice. "Well if you want a fight **THAT **much," Holding up his now ignited hand. "I would be...**Happy** to oblige!"

Now looking nervous Hikari and Hibiki looked at each other then at the fire engulfed hand, it took only a few seconds for them to decide their course of action. They turned tail and ran while shouting out in a 'threatening' manner. "WE'LL REMEMBER THIS HOMURA!"

Lowering his hand while distinguishing the flame Homura looked at the path that the girl and young man ran down. "That Sekirei... I hope she finds her master soon." He muttered before moving to leave. Although he had only one question lingering in his mind. '_Ben tennyson...what is an american hero doing here__ ?' _He thought as he had seen the boy transformed back into human form

"Hey are you ok?"asked Ben helping the girl in getting up

"How could you do that cool thing .. transforming into turtle throwing the tornado wow AH! I haven't introduced myself." She declared while placing her fist into her palm. "They call me Musubi." The girl, Musubi, told him with a serene smile on her face.

"Hi I am Ben tennyson and the show was all thanks to my watch It allows me to transform into different aliens nice to meet you and please keep my watch secret"Ben said while holding out his hand

"Ben-san thank you again for helping me." Musubi said while again bowing to him.

"Hey Its not a big thing after all it was my duty".Ben said while smiling

"Hey Musubi are you oka-" His words died on his lips when Musubi started to fall "Musubi!" He declared as he made a move to catch her.

Outside of a McDonalds Ben and Musubi sat, Ben was just sipping on some soda and Musubi was eating two hamburgers at once, alternating between each hand to take a bite. Turned out she was just hungry as she hasn't eaten anything all day.

"You're truly, truly, truly are my savior Ben-sama! First saving me..and now this!" Musubi sobbed while she looked at him with tears in her eyes and sniffling, looking at him as if he were mankinds savior which he was.

Now feeling embarrassed, Ben scratched the back of his head. "Hey it's nothing, after all I really didn't do anything. So eat as much as you need to. After all we don't want you fainting again." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yes Sir!" She replied, even giving a small salute.

As Ben went for another sip a thought popped into his head. "Hey Musubi, why were those two, from before, after you?"

"They are Sekirei and they were after me because, well...it's because I'm an unwinged Sekirei." She told him in a cheerful manner.

"Sekirei? Unwinged?" He reiterated in a confused tone.

Just as she was about to take another bite she thought aloud gaining Ben's attention "I wish... I wish that someone like you was my Asikabi-sama." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Ashi...Kabi...?" Ben asked in a confused tone not familiar with the term.

Musubi placed both her hands over her heart as she closed her eyes while blushing "Someone precious who I've never seen before." She said in a voice that made his heart melt. "The ones who we guide.." She unknowingly scooted closer to him. "To the ascention." She now placed her hand onto his chest. "The one..who I was born for, who in turn was born...just..for me!" She was now whispering to him with glazed eyes that had a forlorn look in them.

_'What's happening!' _They were both thinking frantically in their mind. Espescially Ben as this was definatly uncharted territory.

"Hah, hah, hah...So Hot." Musubi mumbled. "What's happening Ben-san?" She said as she leaned on him while losing her balance, accidentally knocking him down to the ground.

"Ben...Sama. You're the one!" Musubi whispered the last part in a ragged voice, unconciously changing from 'San' to 'Sama', as she brought her face down even closer to his. "My, Ashikabi!" Without giving Ben any time to react she brought the rest of her face dow to his bringing their lips into a passionate, yet innocent kiss. A kiss that started a reaction as the crest of a wagtail over a yin-yang symbol appeared on her back. From this symbol exploded ten beautiful pink wings with light that amazed Ben.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" An amused yet familiar voice spoke. Ben immediatly froze when he heard that voice, and gasped when he saw the owner.

"No way!" Ben all but whispered.

"We don't know what happened before, but it won't happen again!" Hikari cried as she and Hibiki began to charge up another bolt.

_'Okay I've just about had enough of these two!'_ Ben thought angrily before turning to Musubi. "Musubi, get behind me right now!" he said in a no nonsense tone to which Musubi complied to.

"Awww, is the little man going to be a hero? Well we can oblige!" Hikari shouted with ALOT of enthusiasm.

"Okay then you ask for a hero you get a hero"Ben said but before he can slam his dial he was thrown with electricity sparks

"We wont let you have your show boy"said Hikari with a smirk but before she can throw another attack Ben was saved by Musubi.

"Arigatou, Ben-sama!" Musubi said as she stood up, now ready to fight. "Now let me protect you!" She said full of conviction.

"Che, so what if you found your Ashikabi, your still no match for us! Hibiki, Ikuzo!" Hikari yelled to Hibiki as they once again charge at the pair.

Musubi charged back at Hikari as said Sekirei charged up another bolt of electricity, when Hikari fired the lightning bolt it caused a giant cloud of dust, obscuring everyones view. As the dust cleared it Musubi was no where in sight, it took Hibiki shooting a bolt of lighting above to stop Musubi, who was descending with a fist with Hikari's name on it, from hitting her sister by forcing Musubi to dodge.

As Musubi descended she wore a look of concentration on her face as she analyzed her opponents. '_Okay I'm fighting two Sekirei who can shoot lightning_._ I have to protect Ben-sama!_' With those thoughts she backed up to Ben who had gotten back on his feet earlier.

"Musubi are you okay?" Ben asked with he stepped forward, placing himself in front of Musubi.

"Musubi is fine Ben-sama, don't worry this will be over soon." Musubi said with complete certainty, though wondering why he was standing between her and the twins.

Ben just looked at her and smiled. "Hey you are strong but they tried to hurt you and let me show that BITCHES their place !" That definitely not only got the twins attention and pissed them off further. "I think it's time to show you how outclassed you really are!" Ben shouted as he threw his left arm to his right side before bringing it back to his left near his chest.

"You two made a mistake never ever challenge a hero"said Ben an slammed the ultimatrix

"He is doing it again how could a human do that? They're supposed to be weak. Besides I thought only our Ashikabi was strong"said Hibiki

"Chromastone"with a flash the creature appeared in Ben's place.

All three Sekirei were taken aback by the sudden apearence of this being, though it was Musubi that broke the silence. "B...Ben-sama?" She hesitatingly questioned the armored figure shocking both the twins at her question. Even more so when the figure nodded

"Hey Musubi Let me show what can I do"Ben said while smiling

Without waiting twins started throwing electricity at him but Ben absorbed all of then and started glowing

"Hikari." Hibiki squeeked.

"Yes, Hibiki?" Hikari squeaked back.

"How is he doing it?" Hikari could only nod.

"Ka boom"said Ben after throwing ultraviolet blast at the twins

"AHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed as they went flying into sky by the huge burst of energy.

"Ja, Ne!" Ben shouted to the two airborn girls, until he decided to turn around.

GLOMP!

"Ben-SAMA, you were amazing!" Musubi practically screamed at the top of her lungs. The thoughts in her head were only of the fact that she found an Ashikabi who could actually fight WITH her. '_OHHH this is going to be so much fun!'_

Barely able to maintain balance Ben looked down at Musubi while only being able to think '_What the HELL did I just get myself into?' _Since he began to get a feeling that when he finally got his explanation for all this, he was going to get one major headache. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Ben tennyson wielder of ultimatrix ,fate has weird thing for giving him an ultramodern alien device at the age of 10 and now he was all in this weirdness of sekirei and ashikabi.

Few months were a bit of hectic for him beacause his one fan exposed his identity but he was slowly adjusting with was a bit hard time when Julie broke up with him because of her family's pressure but he got over it and then meeting with a strange girl who bonded with him and have nowhere else to go.

**XXXXXXXX (Flashback to day before)**

_'What have I gotten myself into_?_' _Was the only thought in Ben's head as he transformed back into human with Musubi still latched onto him. "Uhh..Musubi?"

"Yes Ben-sama?" Musubi looked up to him with loving eyes, as if he was the only thing that mattered.

"Do you think we can go somewhere, and maybe you can tell me what just happened?" Ben inquired.

Finally finding a secluded park they sat down on a bench before Musubi went into her explanation on what Ben had unwittingly entered. "You see there are 108 Sekirei that have been released into the city, we seek out our destined Ashikabi-sama's and form an eternal bond with them," she started on her explanation with the basics of which she was told of, "After finding them we are to do battle with other Sekirei until only one of us is left."

Her explanation gave Ben food for thought. _'So this is some battle royale...still, a lot of info is missing from her explanation, like who started all this, what they gain, and what makes an Ashikabi. I doubt Musubi knows. From her explanation she only knows what they told her...at least it's a start.'_ Ben thought to himself.

"So Ben-sama, you are the amazing superhero who saved earth many times" Musubi threw her arms out as she, once again, had stars in her eyes from remembering what he did about an hour ago.

"Ya I am the cool one "said Ben

after a few conversations Bem tennyson offered the girl to stay with him which she more than enthusiasticly accepted.

**flashback over**

And then He was woken up when a hand touched up his west and then he found the girl sleeping in with him and she was NAKED foer god's the shock Ben fell of ont he floor

And then Musubi decided to wake up.

"Good morning Ben sama"chirped Musubi

"Musubi for the god's sake plz put on some cloths".Ben almost yelled in his thoughts

"Musubi, why aren't you wearing any clothes ?" he asked as the girl smiled.

"Well It seemed comfortable being naked next to you and , you are very warm to sleep with Ben-sama" she said before remembering something.

It was the breaking point for our poor hero and he almost runned at the door and closed it

"That girl is gonna be the death of me"thought Ben and then she came out with a look of worry on her face

"I am sorry I have no sense for living normaly"she said while looking at ground a bit disappointed

"Hey dont worry I am still new to this things but I am sure we can work something out but you can atleast have some decensy"said Ben while smiling

"Ok I won't do it infront of anyone but Ben sama"said the girl while smiling

Then he suddenly heard a knock at the door and watched his landloard there"Ah Mr. Landlord, how can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Well actually Ben I have been hearing several noises coming from your room, mainly female voices you do remember this is a singles only room and even though I like you , if you have someone else living here I'll have to evict you for a breach in contract" he told him as Ben sighed.

"Then I'm afraid I will have a girl living with me" he said as the man sighed as well.

"I'm sorry Ben you'll have to leave in one week then, I cant change my rules" he said since Ben was always on time with his payments and kept his room in good keep.

"It's okay I'm sure I'll find some place to stay around here" he told him seeing as he was only doing his job, not that made his situation any easier.

Though that was easier said then done, since a few contributing factors made it especially difficult for the two to find lodging. He was still a bit hated by the adults because of negative publicity and also to add that He didnt have that muck money to begin with. "Ahhh, that's the fifth place we've been to and we still can't get a loan!" A distraught Ben mumbled to himself.

Seeing her Ashikabi distraught she decided to try and help. "Ben-sama why don't we try using this to help?" She reached into her pocket taking out what looked to be a black credit card with MBI bolded in white stamped on to it. "The director said to use this if there was any problems concerning money."

Looking at the card Ben's eyebrow started twitching again. _'She has a credit card?...By the looks of it, a VIP no less...with that we would have no trouble at all finding a place to live...Ah man!' _Though he might come to hate what he was about to say he made his decision. "...Sorry Musubi. That would be a big help, but I was always the type of person who got by on their own skills. I really appreciate the thought...but let's just use it when we have no choice okay Musubi?"

With a confused yet amazed look on her face Musubi agreed to his request as they both continued their search to find an affordable place to live. After going to thirty more locations they finally found themselves back at the park bench they were last at and decided to give up on the home hunt for the night. As Ben was beginning to think they would have to camp outside for the time being lady fate decided to throw them a curveball in the form of a rainshower.

_'Sure...it's not enough that we can't find a place to live...why not throw in some bad weather as well_._' _Ben ranted in his head before taking a deep breath. _'Remember follow your heart never let anything overwhelm you. Just never give up.' _Ben repeated the words that someone told him so long ago.

"I'm sorry Musubi," Ben mumbled while Musubi looked at him in confusion. "Look at me.I saved the world countless times I fought with aliens but I cant get a roof over our heads!" said Ben as he began to yell in frustration as well as clenching his fists with all his might. "Something like this...being an Ashikabi...it seems like it's too important for someone like me I am still a sore loser without my watch!" he finished as he looked at her with a sad smile on his face while . "I'm sorry I'm so useless."

Seeing her Ashikbi so depressed Musubi decided to cheer him up. "Ben-sama..." Musubi said with a beautiful smile, but one that was also filled with sadness as she looked up into the pouring sky. "...There's supposed to be a beautiful moon out tonight." She finished as Ben looked up at her with confusion.

"I want to show it to you," Musubi said as she took Ben's bleeding hands into her own smaller hands and gently placed them on her chest. "I want to show you that beautiful sight!" Musubi said as she gazed lovingly at him.

_'She's...Beautiful!' _Ben couldn't help but think, as he was in awe of Musubi.

"Ben-sama is very...important to me...he is the one I have been waiting to meet my whole life…even before I knew he existed." Musubi smiled as she felt his hand on her chest clenching it tightly, wanting nothing more than to take away his sadness. "Can you feel it Ben-sama?" Musubi asked, blushing as she did, and Ben nodded uncertainly as he was also blushing. "My heart...Just being near Ben-sama has it beating so fast it feels like it will jump right out of my chest." Musubi said as she let go of his hand to reach up and cup his face. Feeling the pure love she was exuding all he could do was lean into her hand and wrap his hands around hers.

"I really love you Ben-sama." She said gently as Bens eyes softened as he looked at her. "Ben-sama...If you believe...then anything is possible, and if you believe in me..." Musubi began to whisper. "Then one day...through the dark clouds...I will show you..." She began to say even softer as she drew her face to his as he himself began to subconciously hold her tighter. "The way...to the Ascension." As both Musubi's and Ben's eyes closed while their faces closed the gap into a heartfelt kiss.

Ben only had one thought in his mind before it went blank. _'Is this what it's like...to be in love?'_

When the kiss ended Musubi's brilliant wings appeared again while she took a few steps back before crossing her arms over her chest. "**_Fist of my contract, break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi!" _**Musubi recited before looking at Ben with a beautiful smile. "We're Going!" Musubi shouted as she grabbed both of Ben's hands before she started spinning around at high speeds making his eyes go wide.

"Musubi, what the he-!" Ben was cut off from finishing his sentence as the high speeds caused by the spinning formed a giant torndo that cut through the black storm clouds.

Within the span of only a few seconds the storm clouds were ripped asunder leaving only the clear star filled night sky, and Musubi looked back at Ben with a happy smile on her face. "Right?" Musubi asked with a blush. "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Musubi said although Ben was dimly aware of the moon as it was behind Musubi. He did however focus more on Musubi who, with the moon behind her, had an etherial if not divine aura around her because of the moon.

Before Ben could say anything though gravity decided that they had defied it's laws long enough and promptly turned back on. "I'm sorry," Musubi said apologetically causing Bens eyes to widen in fear. "I didn't think of how to get down." She said as they started to fall.

"Shit!" Ben cursed under his breath as he pulled Musubi closer to him hoping to protect her. _'Okay I see death, instant death, gory painful death, or possible backlash mixed with some broken bones.' _Noticing an oak tree on the spot they were going to land, funny it wasn't there before. "Always take the lesser of four evils." Ben muttered as they sped faster towards the tree while taking a slow breath waiting for the right moment.

_'Closer...closer...NOW!' _With that passing thought Ben's eyes once again glowed white with power as both Musubi and Ben stopped in the air for a brief 5 seconds before once again plummeting down to the ground below them. _'Ugh..managed to slow our descent a bit...damn, this is still going to cause a few fractures!' _As he pulled Musubi closer to him he twisted his body to an upright landing position while carrying Musubi bridal style. _'Here it comes!' _However just before they landed Ben caught a glimpse of something...or rather someone. What he saw was a young girl springing from the tree they were about to hit, her arms wide open as if to catch him.

CRASH.

SNAP.

THUMP!

As Ben hit the tree he bent his legs and landed on a branch which snapped under both his and Musubi's combined weight as he expected. Still he kept his feet frimly planted as they hit the next branch which, while sturdier, made the branch they were standing on shift sideways then snap, causing the two passengers to go flying. _'Crap!' _Ben thought as he curled around Musubi to protect her from the impact as they spun in the air. Ben grunted when they hit the grass, and though he managed to slow their descent down it still hurt like hell. After a few rolls Ben laid out flat with Musubi on top of him, he winced in pain from both his shoulder and ribcage before he gave a sigh of relief as he saw Musubi was unhurt.

"Hey...you okay there Musubi?" He asked as he was more concerned about Musubi then himself.

Musubi looked at him before nodding. "Ben-sama...you're hurt!" Musubi shouted while he just sat there and grinned before giving a shrug though he winced abit.

_'Damn...can't move my shoulder, probably dislocated it, and...yep a few fractured ribs_.' Ben thought before giving his surroundings a once over. For one he saw they were in someones backyard as he noticed the medium sized building that was a combonation of a traditional and modern house. Before he could look any further he heard the sound of a shouji opening followed by a voice.

"Oh my, are you two okay?" A woman asked with concern in her voice.

Looking up at the voice Ben saw a very beautiful woman dressed in a white and purple kimono-hakama combination, much like a Miko, with purple hair and violet eyes filled with concern. Though beneath her calm exterior he sensed a great power inside of her. It reminded him of the saying 'The calm before the storm'. He noticed that he was being unresponsive, snapping back to reality he answered the womans question. "Oh, yeah were okay...though I guess a little help would be appreciated, Miss..."

Realizing that she had not informed them of her name quickly rectified her mistake. "Oh! Excuse me, my name is Asama Miya. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hi my name is Ben tennyson, and this is Musubi nice to meet you too." Ben returned her greeting giving her a small painfilled smile with Musubi mimicking it, minus the amount of pain.

She motioned them to come into the house. "Please come in. There is some nice hot tea, and we can take a look to see if you need any first aid." Ben looked hesitent at first but decided what the heck.

"Sorry about all this." Was the only thing Ben could say as he pulled himself and Musubi up from the cold hard ground.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Local Park)**

At a park a couple blocks away from the inn sat a lone woman on a bench. She had light brown hair that extended to her shoulders. However, the odd thing was the fact that she was only wearing a button down shirt that seemed too big for her. Weirder yet everyone was passing her as if she didn't exist, which by the look on the womans face is what she wanted, to just be left alone. A few more minutes pass by and still no one even makes a move to help her. The woman kept her head down until she started hearing foot steps coming closer to her.

Then just short of her the figure stopped. "This place isn't suited for...one such as yourself." The figure said in a voice that couldn't have belonged to someone over 17.

The woman looked up, revealing something very interesting on her forehead. It was of a bird of some kind flying over a yin-yang magatama...The mark of a Sekirei! As she tilted her head up we see her eyes, they were a beautiful set of light blue as pure as ice. Yet their beauty was diminished by a lack of will to live. "I...have no place to..return..." She stated in a voice devoid of emotion.

The figure just smirked thinking how easy this was going to be. "You're..Rare!" His smirked widened a the slight bit of emotion that formed in her eyes...it was desperation...and longing. He went in for the kill. "I'll take you as well...for my collection..where you will be needed...where you will have a purpose."

With just a slight bit of emotion, even hope, entering her voice all she could ask was one thing. "Ashi...kabi...?"

The inside of the house was very beautiful, and had a very calm and serene feel to it. Ben felt very humbled by the fact that Miya was allowing him and Musubi to stay the night. "Are you sure it's alright for us to stay the night? I mean I don't have much money to repay you, not to mention I don't want to impose." He said with some uncertainty.

Miya turned to him with a chilly smile. "My husband never turned away anyone who needed help, and neither will I!" She said with no small amount of finality.

"Besides, looks like the famous Ben 10 his here" Remarked an amused voice.

"Ara, Kagari what do you mean?" Miya said with a knowing smile.

Looking at the doorway Ben saw a young man with silver hair wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. As he suspected from the sound of his voice the man was indeed smiling. "Why don't you show her Ben?"

Ben smiled and slammed his dial transforming into the weird plant like creature after feeling some sensation in his body He transformed back in his human form

"So fancy seeing the famous Ben 10 here"?said a female voice

"Ah I remember you are the super hero who helps the people and the girl over here is Uzumi"said Miya while smiling pointing at the girl who was almost in her undergarments

"Kagari Hmm .. Hey I remember we met at the Yasaka's club right"Ben said after shaking hands with him

"Can I get an autograph and what are you doing here"asked Uzumi

"I was selected for some weird exchange programm "and then turning his sight to Miya"Mam can you help us find a place to stay"said Ben almost pleading

"Of course You can stay here Its not every day a hero comes to Mizume inn and I will also give you special discount"said Miya

Ben smiled brightly at having found a place for him and Musubi to stay. "Thank you so much! I swear you won't regret this decision, I'll find a job as soon as I can and until then I'll do chores to earn my stay!" He finished strongly.

**At the dinner**

"Miya-san did you make all of this?" Ben asked with wide eyes never leaving the food.

Miya smiled a bit before bringing her hand over her mouth. "Well, I didn't make all of it by myself, it seems Musubi is quite the little chef herself."

"It was nothing!" Musubi said with her usual cheerfulness. "Ben sama let's eat!"

All Ben could do was nod as he sat himself on Musubi's left before everyone started to dig in to the wonderful smelling the final announcement came from Miya's mouth and our hero didnt have enough time for saveing him from Musubi's hugs

"Isn't this great Ben-sama? We have found a place to live!" Musubi cheered in victory.

"Hey Ben Why did you chose to be a hero I am just curious?"asked Kagari

"It all began on a summer trip I had gone with my grandpa and cousin Then I found the omnitrix which allowed me to transform into..."said Ben telling his life story to all the people

"But Why using your powers to help others"said Kagari

"Because big powers come with big responsibilities as long as I live with or without my watch I will continue to fight to protect people and my friends"said Ben while showing his hero smile

"I think its good to have you here Ben" Kagari stated as he left the room.

As soon as Kagari left Miya turned back to the 'couple'. "Well lets start with the rules of this inn shall we." Miya stated as the three of them sat around the table. "First the rent is about 3,500 yen a month for you, that includes meals. Second there is to be absolutly **NO** violence within Izumo House." At that point Miya gained a dark aura around her that gave Ben the creeps. "Finally the last rule of the house is that there is to be absolutly **NO Non-Marital SEX Within Izumo House**!" Okay if the dark aura was creepy then what Miya was radiating right now was...terrifying…worse she **still** had that serene smile on her face! _'I-is that a-a..hanya face...above her?' _Ben thought terrified in his mind while on the outside he was sweating bullets. Then just as quickly as it appeared it vanished but that smile...that terrifying yet serene smile was still plastered on her face. "Well, are there any questions?" Miya asked sweetly. Ben didn't think it was possible to shake his head any faster, all the while Musubi sat there with a cheerful smile on her face.

After the boarding agreement Miya showed them to their room. It was quaint. Not too big but also not too small either. It had a desk for studying, a closet that had a futon big enough to fit two people, along with a blanket and a few pillows. "Okay Musubi, lets go ahead and get some sleep. I'm going to have to wake up early so I can at least _try _to get a job so I can keep this roof over our heads." As Ben was setting up the futon, blanket, and pillows he had a feeling that something was wrong. The feeling only grew bigger as he heard the tell tale shuffling of clothes being taken off. _'Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn ar...why_ _the hell is it I never follow my own advice?' _He cursed in his head when he began to turn around, and was both happy and annoyed when he saw that Musubi was stripping off her clothes until she was only in her underwear...and those were almost gone as well. "Uhhm...Musubi, what exactly are you doing?" Ben asked in a strained voice.

Taking a pause from stripping Musubi looked up to Ben, still keeping that smile on her face as she told him. "Just getting ready for bed Ben-sama!" She answered so innocently that Ben was _sure_ that Musubi didn't understand the concepts of modesty.

Trying to keep his thoughts together he tried to get Musubi to change somewhere else. "Musubi... Uhm I think you should do that in the bathroom okay?" He said with a shaky voice.

"Why Ben-sama?" Musubi asked once again with that same innocent curiosity in her voice that seemed to always make his heart beat faster.

Still feeling frazzled at the situation at hand Ben continued to explain. "Musubi...you see...it's just that a man shouldn't see a woman naked unless they are in a relationship." Ben finished, confident that Musubi would understand the dilema at hand.

"Demo..we are in a relationship Ben-sama. You are my Ashikabi-sama and I'm you Sekirei." Only to have said confidence shot down like an airplane, as Musubi just kept on smiling at Ben.

Sighing heavily Ben continued. "Musubi...please just change in the bathroom, it would make me feel more comfortable."

"Okay Ben-sama!" Musubi chirped brightly before leaving the room.

As soon as she left Ben gave a sigh of relief before starting to remove his pants and over-shirt leaving on his short-sleeved black muscle-shirt and black boxers. Just in time to as Musubi came back in not even a minute after he was finished..only now she was wearing a sleeping yukata. _'Landlady-sama probably gave them to her so nothing _'_indecent'_ _happens.' _Ben thought. "Hey Musubi where did you get that outfit?"

Musubi gave him a bright smile before answering him. "Landlady-sama gave them to me to sleep in for tonight." Musubi said as she sat down next to him.

Ben had to smile at that. It was like no matter what happened Musubi kept smiling through it...unlike himself. "...Musubi..Sorry!" Musubi looked over at him in confusion. "Earlier...I shouted on you...I should have told you gentaly ...some hero I am!" Ben finished as he let out a self-depreciating chuckle.

Musubi gained a look of understanding. "You mean...from before?" She asked as Ben nodded only once, not saying anything as he felt too ashamed. He looked up in surprise however when he heard her move, and blushed as he saw that her yukata was slipping a little and she was still moving toward him.

"Musubi?" Ben asked unertainly as she moved on top of him, her face inching towards his own. "Musu..." He was cut off as Musubi eclipsed his lips with her own in a passionate kiss, a blush on both their faces, though his being somewhat bigger. "..bi..?" He finished as wings of light once again appeared from Musubi driving away the darkness of the night in their brilliance.

She brought him into a warm hug and she whispered gently to him. "Can you hear it Ben sama? This heart of mine that beats so fast. like its going to break and..."and then... . '_SHE FELL ASLEEP!' _Ben shouted in his mind before she shifted slightly making him stiffen. _'Well...I guess I left myself open to that one.' _As he pulled the cover over him and Musubi.

after the long night our hero woke up after doing his regular martial art exercises he headed back to his room after a nice hot shower, he noticed that his door was open, deciding to investigate to see who might be in his room at the moment. "Hey is anybody i...n..." He couldn't even finish his sentence as he got an eyefull of his Sekirei as she was dressing.

Looking at the door Musubi's eyes brightened. "Ben-sama!" Musubi cheered as she bounced, in more ways than one, over to Ben while encircling her arms around him...coincidentally squeezing her more...ahem considerable assets to his chest causing him to blush up a storm.

Shifting quietly and quickly Ben removed her from his chest, though the blush didn't leave his face at all. "Uhm, Musubi...c-can you please...let me go?...and possibly put something more.." He couldn't finish his sentence as he stuttered, while trying desperatly not to look down. "H-hey...how about I leave the room for a few minutes, and then you can call me back in when you're done putting your clothes on." Suggesting as he finally got untangled from Musubi's surpisingly, yeah right, stong grip.

"Okay Ben-sama!" Musubi chirped as she began undressing once again.

Feeling the blush coming back in force he nearly shouted. "Wait till I leave!" As he tured around heading out of the room. As he exited the room and leaned against the wall his thoughts drifted back to the whole idea of the Sekirei Plan, which inevitably made his mind drift back to Musubi. He have sort out things pretty fast

After sorting his thoughts he heard Musubi calling him back in signifying that she was completely dressed, at least he hoped. When he re-entered the room he saw that Musubi was in her usual white, pink, and red miko outfit smiling as she was sitting on the floor. Giving her a small smile in return, he remembered the package he recieved from MBI. He decided that now would be good a time as any to check it out. "Hey, Musubi-chan." Turning her head she looked at him in question. "I received a package from MBI...do you know what it is?" He asked.

Looking at him in confusion she asked him. "You got a package from the professor?" Looking to the side she saw that there was indeed a black box with MBI in bold white lettering stamped on the side, sitting on his desk. Looking back at him she shook her head signifying that she didn't know what it conatined.

_'Well no better time like the present to find out_._'_ He thought to himself as he grabbed the package and started to open it. When it was finally open both looked inside to see two things, the first was what appeared to be a copy of the clothes Musubi was wearing, the other thing was what appeared to be a cell-phone. It was rounded almost like a hexagon and the color scheme was unique, it was mostly black, but it had gold colored linings. It wasn't very big it seemed to fit in his palm with no trouble when it wasn't open, when it was flipped open it still wasn't very big though it was probably about the same size as his hand, length-wise any way. The top half was almost completely a screen while the bottom half was what you would have seen on any other cell-phone. _'Why would they send me this? It's not like I have any real need for one_._' _he couldn't help but think. As he closed it and set it to the side, the last thing he expected happened.

RING!

RING!

The damn thing started ringing startling both occupants in the room. _'The hell?' _He thought as he hesitantly picked up the phone. He took a brief two seconds to decide what he was going to do before he opened it, having the feeling that he would regret it...Oh boy did he regret it. Upon opening the phone a small image popped up. The image was that of a man...a man who appaently had an _extremely _bad fashion sense. _'The hell? All white clothes, white hair...and...is that a...cape?' _

The man himself had the most annoying smile that Ben had ever seen. However that annoyance grew as the man started talking. "Ahhh! Congatulations, Congratulations Mister Tennyson Ben!" The man exclaimed, while Ben was looking both annoyed and confused...though mostly annoyed he began to hang up on the crazy person. "W-Wait don't hang u...!" He called out as Ben shut his new phone cutting off what the man was about to say.

"Man, I'm guessing that guy just broke out of a mental institution." He said to himself before asking Musubi a question. "Musubi do you know that guy was?"

Giving a cheerful smile she answered. "Oh! That was the Professor and CEO of MBI, he was the one who came up with the Sekirei Plan!" Musubi answered cheerfully.

As soon as she said that the phone rang again, which he once again answered. Much to Ben's displeasure it was that same man whom he considered crazy. "You know, you really shouldn't hang up on somone Tennyson-kun. Espescially if they are talking to you. It's considered impolite!" the man said while waving his finger back and forth in a disapproving fashion.

"Okay who the heck are you?" Ben all but demanded as all that man continued to do was smile as if he knew something that he didn't.

At the question of who he was the mans eyebrow only twitched. "My, my, my. Don't you at least read the papers fancy seeing you here wielder of the ultimatrix?" He sighed and shook his head in a disappointed manner. "Why I am the one. The Only. Hiroto Minaka!" He finished grandly.

If a cricket was even in the room, even it would be silent.

"Okay Mister Crazy Person...goodbye!" Ben said as he tried to hang up again

"No wait not again!" He shouted in misery. Fortunately for Minaka but unfortunately for Ben, Musubi intervened at the last second before Ben hung up.

"Ah! Professor, how are you doing today?" Musubi inquired innocently bringing Minaka's attention to herself.

Looking at Musubi with something akin to glee in his eyes as he addressed Musubi. "Ohh, number 88, Musubi-kun, are you doing well?" He asked, and when he saw her nod he only seemed to get happier before he shifted his attention to Ben. "Now you! How can you not know my face, even a wandering transfer student such as yourself should know of me and my brilliance!" He shouted once again making Ben's already large headache grow.

With a small look of surprise he decided to get some answers. "How do you know the name of my device!" Ben asked again trying to get some answers out of this man who seemed to speak in circles.

Gaining a smug look that just exuted superiority the man spoke. "HAHAHAHAHA! There is NOTHING in this entire world that I do not know!" He spoke as he even took a stance as if to decree his superiority. "However, setting that aside, seeing as how I didn't get a chance to congatulate you when the winging happened. I now officially welcome you, Ben 10, to the Sekirei Game!" he finished as he took another breath to start. "Now I'm sure that Musubi has told you the basics of the game, but allow me to clarify some things for you. There are 108 freed Sekirei that shall fight and fight and fight until there is only one. The Ashikabi of the last remaining Sekirei shall be given the chance to ascend. If they accept they shall hold the fate of the world in their hands. Now here's the flip side," He took a moment to pause to collect his thoughts his words coming out surprisingly serious. "Since you know about the plan, you now have a resonsibility to keep it a secret."

At this Ben gained a defiant look in his eyes. "Alright, so what if I don't keep this whole game a secret? What if I decide to tell?" Ben asked with some curiosity.

His question as well as his defiant look made Minaka gain a devious grin. "In the event that of an information leak our MBI will retaliate with all our forces and abilities against the one who caused the leak. So I would definatly advise against doing anything...stupid." Minaka finished on a vague note. In response Ben gave Minaka a rebellious look as if daring Minaka to do something. Minaka could only grin. _'This boy...He is strong really strong He is a tennyson afterall lets see what can he do__.' _Minaka thought as his eyes took a serious light for only a second or so. "Well I'm busy right now so I'll have to bid you goodbye Ben 10. Also take good care of our Musubi. Goodbye Musubi-kun and good luck!"

"Bye Professor. Thank you very much!" Musubi said as she waved goodbye to Minaka before Ben closed his phone.

_'That man...he's definently someone to be wary of...' _As Ben finished this thought he felt his hands being enveloped by Musubi'

"Ben-sama, as I already told you I will fight with all I am for you, and I'll definatly stay alive and win so that we may ascend and always be together," Musubi said barely above a whisper a she brought Ben's hands to her face and rubbed them against her cheek.

As he looked at Musubi he couldn't help but succumb to the warmth that was entering his heart.

"Thanks Musubi But I am not gonna let someone kill you so I will also fight with you"said Ben while smiling and his words were answered by a hug from Musubi

"And this makes the end of my vacation looks like Its gonna be Hero time once again"said Ben after putting up his green flak jacket on .

"I am going to protect you Musubi I give you my word and Ben 10 never goes back on his words"said Ben

After grabbing some fruit on his way out and with a goodbye/goodluck from Miya and Musubi,

"So Ben 10 lets see How much rumors about are true"said Kagari to himself and then He also left


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben's Pov**

I was in a forest. Not the kind pathetic collection of trees and a few shrubs that most people who were born in a city and knew nothing of wilderness besides the few domesticated parks cultivated therein and called a forest. This was old growth, the trunks of the trees surrounding me thicker around then my shoulders, the rough bark thick with the age of the plant. There was very little in the way of undergrowth, the interlocking branches of the titans around me so thick that they blocked out the sun. Yet despite the lack of sun, I could still see. It was as though the few plants that did manage to creep up among the roots of the giants around me were somehow blessed with some kind of manifest luminescence.

As I walked through the eldritch scenery, I realized once more, just as I had two nights ago, I was dreaming. So, unafraid, I slowly made my way through the strangely lit darkness.

I was following something; a noise, which echoed quietly from in front of me. It was the sound of someone crying. It was the sound of someone who needed help. It was the sound of someone asking me to save them.

After a time which might have been a few minutes, but could just as easily have been a few days, or maybe a few years, I discovered the source of the crying. Perched above me on one of the tree limbs like small sparrow was a girl. She was young, maybe as much as eight years old. She was wearing a white simple sundress, and had dirty blond hair, long and flowing down to the back of her knees. She was curled into a ball, as though the fetal position would somehow protect her from the strange dangers which might live within this unusual forest.

She was lost, and crying, and scared.

"Are you alright, little one?" I called to her, standing below her as I did so. Shyly, a face peaked up to look at who had disturbed her crying. Large light brown eyes the color of honey peered down at me from behind one of her knees. "Are you lost?" I asked her, smiling as reassuringly as I could. She nodded at me hesitantly. "Well, would you like some help? I'll keep you safe until we find your parents." Again the girl nodded at me, this time with more certainty. Still smiling, I held up my arms to her. "Well, then. Let's get you down from there and get you home."

The girl looked at the tree limb she was sitting on, and then down at me. With fidgety little movements she managed to get her feet under her, and after a second more of hesitation she leapt from the limb, trusting me to catch her. She fell through the air like a drifting feather and without effort I caught her securely in my arms.

"Well then, little girl. What's your name?" I asked her, as she curled up into my arms, reaching out with one hand to clutch at my shirt while keeping the other under her chin as she looked up at me.

"Kusano," she whispered. She looked down shyly as I smiled at her again.

"Well then, Kuu-chan," I said confidently. "Shall onii-chan take you home now?"

For a second Kusano glanced down again, blushing lightly. Then she turned her face so she could beam up at me, her smile like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "Yes! Onii-chan!" she told me happily.

Still holding the girl safely in my arms, I turned around to walk back into the darkness of the forest.

*Scene Break*

"Kuu-chan," I murmured, waking up slowly, feeling the girl cradled in my arms as I returned to consciousness slowly. The girl moved against me, and I realized that for a little girl she sure was heavy. In fact, she wasn't as small as I thought she had been. Truthfully, she seemed quite big. I had my arms spread apart, and yet I could feel weight in both of them as I lay on my futon.

Wait a second. Futon? Wasn't I just in a forest? With the sudden discrepancy in my memory, I came more to awareness of where I was.

**Over**

A dream was confusing was feeling that little girl was in need of his help and he was not the one to denie help

"Well well never expected Ben 10 to work here"said the boy seating there

"Ya even heroes need money"said Ben

"Hi I am seo I am in college sixth year"introduced the young man

They sat down comfortably and began talking

As their conversation diminished Seo began to reach for pieces of Ben's lunch, going over the limit Ben had set before he began eating. Luckily for Seo, his hands were spared being utterly broken in the form of an oddly familiar purple thunderbolt striking him in his back.

"AhhAAHHahahahAhh!" Seo shouted as he was more than likely being pumped with 10,000 volts of electricity. As Ben watched, with some satisfaction I may add, as Seo was being roasted with the occasional view of his skeleton, he heard the voice of someone he knew he's seen before but couldn't remember. However before he could place a face to the voice, a loud yell interrupted his thoughts.

"SEO, YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-!-?-!-?-!" A very loud, and very pissed off voice rang off in the air.

All Seo did was hold the back of his head and laugh nervously. "Ah, Hikari...what are you doing here?"

Hikari just growled at the laid back man. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You're taking other peoples food! We've told you to STOP. DOING. THAT!" Hikari continued to rant out. Apparently she had a lot of pent up frustrations with this guy. She then turned to Ben while giving him a deep bow. "I'm so sorry that this waste of space was bothering you, sir!"

Ben only nodded. "Hey it's fine, actually it was a good thing you came otherwise I would have probably broke his hand." he said politely.

"All the same we're sor-...YOU!" Hikari's attitude did a straight 180 as she went from kind and sincere to extremely pissed off. She shouted, pointing at Ben. "The Ashikabi of that exorcist Sekirei!"

After a look of confusion passed over his face Ben managed to remember exactly who it was that he was talking to despite the both of them wearing what looked like aprons/maid outfits. "Wha...You're that S&M girl!" Ben shot straight up in case he had to defend himself...only to forget that he had his lunch on his lap, coincidentally spilling its contents on the ground. For an entire minute no one said a single word. Then Ben was on his hands and knees grieving the loss of his little slice of heaven that Miya had given him.

Seo seeing an opportunity to seize control of the situation and possibly get out of a painful punishment started chastising Hikari. "Hey hey Hikari, just because you got angry doesn't give you the right to destroy the young man's lunch."

"H…Hey! Don't try to pin this on me! You're the one who was stealing the guy's lunch!" Of course Seo's 'brilliant' plan backfired on him and only made Hikari even angrier.

Hibiki ever being the kinder of the two walked up to Ben. "Um...we brought some bread if you want some." She said as she held up her bag to him.

All Ben did was lift his face, which had tears streaming from his eyes, and he only whispered. "You're a good person!" Though, this sweet little moment was ruined due to the rather large argument on the side.

"I couldn't help myself! His food was just too delicious! Besides I was really hungry!" Seo whined as he tried to get out of whatever punishment Hikari might try and give him

the conversation just goes by the anime

Then the superviser came told them to leave and also pinted out the area was contaminated by MbI

"Have you heard about the green girl"asked Seo

"No"said Ben

"This area is being conataminated by MbI because they are searching for green girl"said Seo

**XXXXXXXX- (Izumo Inn)**

"You mean the overgrown botanical gardens?" Kagari asked, talking on his phone, while also watching a news broadcast of the same area.

"Yes." A voice that was definitely feminine replied.

Kagari shifted his view over to his television. "Speaking of which, I'm watching a broadcast of it right now," He said while his face gained a more menacing look. "What's that bastard Minaka up to now?"

Gaining the same distaste in her own voice the caller answered. "I'm sorry...I couldn't stop the idiot. He was too enthralled in his dream world to hear anything I had to say." She took a deep breath, before sighing. "I was hoping that maybe you could lessen the damage of the idiot's newest plan."

"What do you mean 'lessen the damage' Takami?" Kagari asked the now identified Takami.

Adding some anger to the disgust already in her voice Takami replied, "Minaka is letting the other Ashikabi know! It's going to become a veritable battlefield with how many of them will be showing up." Letting out another frustrated sigh Takami continued. "Minaka sent out a text message letting all the Ashikabi know that there is an un-winged Sekirei in the gardens, and stated that it was a "first come first served" deal." When she didn't hear a reply she was confused. "Hello...Kagari...? You still there, Kagari?"

Sometime during Takami's rant Kagari ended up on the floor standing on his hands and knees, as a dark, depressed aura surrounded him. Barely getting the phone up to his ears Kagari finally gave a reply, "I…I'll keep watch...every day, to make sure nothing happens." Finally regaining his strength he stood back up. "What about the efforts of a barricade being placed at the entrance?" Kagari asked, wanting to know what kind of 'help' he would be getting.

"I'm doing all I can on my end, but at the moment I can only place two security guards to keep civilians out." Pausing to collect her thoughts Takami had one more thing to say. "Right now I can only entrust this job to you Kagari, so please...Protect that child!"

"You got it...and tell Minaka that one day...I'll kill him myself!" He answered in a monotone voice. After his reply Takami hung up. Closing his phone Kagari took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket while walking to the door. Fishing out one of the cancer sticks, he placed it in his mouth before muttering. "Minaka...you bastard! Well then I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson..." Bringing his index and middle finger to his mouth before stopping just short of the cigarette, Kagari whispered darkly. "About playing with fire!" before his two fingers ignited a flame.

"so we have to go through that gate"said Seo after pointing out a well guarded gate

Before Ben can do anything thunder tweens stared throwing electricity and cleared the way for them

Here at Mizume inn Musubi was worried about Ben Who also forgot his cellphone and after taking both permission and good wishes from Mia she left looking for him

"Its Hero time"said Ben and transformed into swampfire and then He saw the little girl giving him directions and disappeared

"So Seo the sekireis emerge after kissing their ashikabi right"said Ben

"Every sekirei react to their Ashikabi but there are some ashikabi who also hunt sekireis and force them"said Seo

"Did you?"Ben almost whispered

"Do those two looks like you can force them"Seo asked/answered

Ben nodded after throwing tweens a glance

Then the feeling got stronger and Ben started running fast and reached the destination.

"I was gonna be bringing in pieces now you have left me no option"said Yomi bringing her weapon thearting Kuu

"Hey bitch leave the girl alone"yelled Ben

"What are you"said Yomi

"Nii san is that you"asked Kuu

"This is me Kuu relax the hero is here"said Ben after he throwed a flame at Yomi which she dodged

"I am Ben 10 "Ben said after he pushed the symbol once again and ultimate swampfire was there "save me nii san"Kuu said before going unconsious

"Should we help him"Hibiki asked

"No Its his battle besides He wont be needing it He is Ben 10 after all"Seo said smiling

Then the battle began .That girl was very fast but still Ben was experienced in using his forms and was able to hit her a few good times but despise the battle Ben was not fighting to kill her so she managed to land a good hit on him and Ben thrown a bit in woods

"Ben 10 "yelled Yomi who was both burned and bruised

"You are over now"said Ben after slamming the dial again **echo echo** was there

"Why are changing into so little fight seriously with him"yelled Yomi and dashed at him with a powerful strike

"Havent you heard divide and conquer"said Ben and then Yomi was surrounded by **echo echos**

"The game is over now"said Ben and then Yomi was in a very brief moment of pain because of powerful sonic waves

"Now end this for once and all"said Ben slamming his dial again

**Ultimate Canonbolt** appeared in his rolled like a ball and slammed into the sekirei few times leaving crater in the place

"This body...sorry..Mikogami..I failed"said Yomi with her symbol disappearing

Ben deformed in his human form and he was panting on his knees then Musubi arrived

"What happened are you ok Ben sama"Musubi asked him worriedly looking at the surroundings

"You are very lucky to have an ashikabi like him no 88 He defeated her single handedly"said Hibiki pointing at Yomi and then they left

"Hey its not a big deal after all what do you expect from a hero"said Ben smiling

"Ben sama I am sorry I was not there for you I am a bad sekirei who wasn't be able to protect you"said Musubi with teary eyes

"Hey dont feel bad I have fought my own battles my self and I still are strong very much strong also you can train with Miya san for becoming stronger and you are special because you are sekirei of Ben 10"Ben said while hugging her and ruffing her hair

"Next time Ben sama wont fight alone I will become stronger"said Musubi returning to her cheerful mode

Ben slammed his ultimatrix and transformed into Jetray then He told Musubi to grab Kuu and hold onto him and in a flash they were back home.

**(Jetray is very fast flyer)**

"So you are back I was starting to get worried"said Miya and before she can ask anything Ben 10 was very much exhausted that he was on the ground unconscious

Ben woke up founding himsef in a bed while Musubi was holding his hand looking at him worringly and Kuu was clutching onto him

"Are you ok Ben san"asked Miya

"Better I was just exhausted "answered Ben

"You should rest I will send some food for you three"Miya said and left

"Are you ok"Musubi asked

"I am f9 I just overused my powers so dont worry"said Ben smiling

Then Musubi took his hand in her hands shocking Ben and said"Ben sama you are a hero but promise me that you wont fight your battle alone again and endanger yourself and allow me to help you and protect you I wont allow you getting hurt again"Ben smiled at her puting his other hand on her hand and kissed her cheek and then...SHE SLEPT

Ben put her gentaly in the bed and left in the moonlight to sit there then he found Kuu seating next Ben smiled at her

"Ku-chan?" As she came closer Ben saw that she still had some black rings around her eyes. "Why are you up?...Did I wake you when I left the room?" Seeing her give a brief nod Ben sighed again before cating the slight shiver Kusano made. Ben gave a small smile as he remembered that it was still early morning and thus cold, plus the light sleeveless dress that Kusano was wearing probably didn't help much. Making a decision Ben lifted up his right arm As if there was a need for anymore icentive. All Ben saw was a blur as Kusano cuddled up to Ben's warmth. Giving a small chuckle he patted her head. "Hey princess how about giving a small smile" Looking up at Ben's face Kusano gave a small, but bright, smile. Ben gave a small shiver as his body was reintroduced to the cold.

Once again Ben found himself looking at the small garden of the inn. His eyes kept being drawn towards the tree...the same one that helped to save both his and Musubi's life. "You know Ku-chan," Getting the attention of said Sekirei as she looked up at him. "That tree over there, it helped to save, not only my life...but Musubi's as well." Looking at the tree in question Ben had a brief flash of when he fell and the tree caught him...more precisely he remembered seeing a small child with open arms catching him. "Not only that, but as we fell I remember seeing a young girl with sandy blonde hair and a white sundress opening her arms, as if to catch us."

At the description of the young girl Kusano began to blush and look down.

Seeing her blush Ben gained a smirk, figuring he had the young plant master, he decided to give her some light teasing. "Hmm, who does that remind me of?" Seeing her blush begin to grow his smile widened. "Now..who do I know that fits that description? Who do I know that has sandy blonde hair, wears a white sundress, and is able to control plants?" Her face positively steaming Ben decided to end his teasing and placed his hand on the young girls head.

"Meep!"

Upon feeling Bens hand on her head Kusano gave a small 'Meep' in surprise. "Hahahaha!" Ben just couldn't keep it in any longer as he let out a low baritone laugh at the reaction that he got out of the girl. "Maybe it was you who helped us hm? It sure is a mystery."

Finally able to give a response Kusano gave a small nod of her head. "A voice...Onii-chan's voice...Ku, heard his voice." Gulping slightly as she was putting herself in the spotlight. "Ku could hear other people...but Onii-chan's voice was the loudest...and kindest. It kept saying 'I won't let anything hurt you, I will protect you'." Giving a small look of surprise at the child Ben remembered thinking those words as he and Musubi fell. "Such a kind voice...Ku felt as though she could trust that voice...so she entrusted herself to Onii-chan...and called out to him." Before she could start back up again she felt a warm arm suround her...giving her a feeling of being protected. Looking up she couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face as she saw Ben smiling softly.

"So it really _was _Ku-chan who helped to save me and Musubi huh?" Seeing her nod once again he gave a small chuckle. "Well then. I guess I put this off long enough huh?" Looking up at Ben Kusano had a look of confusion. "I want to say...Thank you, Ku-chan."

At his thanks Kusano lit up with a bright smile. It was, however, replaced by a small blush and a look of nervousness. Getting up and shedding the blanket she walked closer to Ben who had a look of confusion on his face. "Onii-chan? W-W-Will y-y-you," Looking at her intently as it appeared that this one question held alot of meaning he let her continue. "Become Ku's..Ashikabi?" Working up her courage she immediately planted her lips on Ben's own in a simple and innocent kiss, much like how a younger sister would kiss an older brother, not waiting for his answer.

Upon the kiss a multitude of green feather like lights appeared and coalesced, making it seem as though there were two large wings sprouting from the young Sekirei's body.

The sight, plus the surprise kiss attack rendered Ben speechles. However, his thoughts were another thing. _'Damnit! I know she's a Sekirei and wants me to be her Ashikabi...but she's only eleven years old! Thats a nine freaking year difference!' _He decided right then and there that Miya must_ Never _find out...or she may just kill him.

As the kiss ended the wings burst into green specs of light that littered the garden and the house. When the specs settled into the ground the gardens flowers and other fauna sprang to life, suddenly blooming with an intensity that represented spring at its finest...no...even better. As the flowers bloomed their stray pettles blew in the wind and surrounded both the occupants of the Izumo Inn.

After recollecting his thoughts he looked down at Kusano, hoping to talk to her about the kiss. However, as he looked down he saw that the young Sekirei had fallen back asleep with her head resting in her lap. At this Ben couldn't help but sweatdrop. _'Ok, are they really asleep? Or do they do this intentionally just to avoid conversations and drive me nuts?'_

Lifting Kusano back into his arms Ben made his way up. His thoughts playing back the events of last night while at the same time wondering. _'Just what the heck will tomorrow bring?'_

* * *

"Ara! What happened to my vegetables?" Miya asked in surprise as she saw that all her vegetables had somehow grown atounding proportions, not only that but they looked very healthy. "I wonder what happned?"

* * *

On an empty street Kagari found himself walking down it's length, as if waiting for someone. "Why can't tonight just end...I need sleep damnit!" He continued to mutter under his breath.

His apparent wait was over as a black tinted car began to pull up behind him. As he looked over his shoulder he saw a hand outside the window making a "come hither" motion. Walking to the car and opened the door. He was greeted to the sight of his person on the inside of Minaka's empire. "Meeting by a tinted car?" He gave a soft chuckle before entering. "How...prestigious."

Inside the car was Takami. However, instead of being in her usual business/doctors outfit, she was dressed in a black one-piece dress, not to mention a black eye-patch that had a fancy design of a cross. Sucking on another cancer stick she looked towards Kagari. "Well, if I had to come," A coy smile found it's way to her lips. "I might as well come with some style."

As Kagari entered the car Takami noticed that he was having some difficulty with his balance. "I inflicted more harm on you because of this event it seems." She took another drag as Kagari situated himself.

Kagari chuckled under his breath. "You seem more attentive tonight Takami. Could it be your actually developing a soft spot for me?" He said in jest.

Takami merely scowled at him. "Your being awfully whiny for someone with a cute face." Her face becoming blank she looked towards Kagari. "So Homura, or do you prefer Kagari? Whats No. 108's condition?"

Kagari/Homura's face became serious as they finally got down to business. "It seems satble for now, so there's no worries. And while not in mask, it's Kagari" Gaining a bit of a smirk he continued. "Her sleeping face looked very peaceful, probably the most peaceful sleep she's been in a good while."

Releasing a small sigh she looked out her window. "Really? Well, then I guess I won't have to worry because _she_ lives there. Only a fool with a death wish would anger the landlady of _that_ house besides we have a very interesting tenant there."

Gaining a viscious smirk Homura looked towards Takami. "So you mean Minaka?"

"Psh." She couldn't help the look of amusement that spread across her face. "It's a nice thought. But sadly even _he's_ not stupid enough to try and anger that woman." As she calmed down she once again gained a serious look. "I do have a question about No. 108. Who did she choose?"

At her question Kagari's smirk vanished, he looked at Takami with a look that could be described as a mixture of seriousness and confusion. "She chose Ben Tennyson."

With that simple statement Takami grew even more curious. " the Ben 10 Ashikabi of No. 88 right?" At Kagari's nod she took a deep breath of her cigarette before sighing. "He wont need any introductions american superhero and my favourite nephew Ben Tennyson ."

"What?" Kagari nearly shouted in confusion. "Ben 10 is your nephew"he said shocked

Realizing her small slip Takami gave Kagari a very stern look. "Kagari, what I've just told you is top secret." At the sound of her voice Kagari regained his mental surrounding. "He is very famous so he will be targeted by some ashikabis"

Mentally nodding, a sudden thought occurred to him. "Actually, it may not be as easy to hit him as they think."

.

"Yeah, he's a hero A damned good one too." Takami continued. "He managed to hold his own against sekireis two times He also defeated no 43!"

"I never wanted him involve but he is unpredictable He can do things no body can even imagine He is the only one who can kick Minako's ass in his game"said Takami

"Thats acceptable. " Kagari said as he felt content with what he got from Takami. "It'll take me for process the info you gave me, but...thanks Takami." Takami finally settled, and Kagari finally felt as though he could relax...until he remebered a certain unwinged bird. "Uhm...Takami.."

Opening her lone ashen eye she looked at him. "...Yes?" Oh~ this _better _not be anymore touble or she _just_ might have to strangle someone.

Giving a gulp he pressed on. "There was one more thing that was bothering me...I..met a Disposed Product...outside of MBI." At this point Kagari was praying, _praying_, to any God that would listen that Takami would not take out her frustrations on him.

"...A Disposed Product?" Her voice was eerily calm. "Because I've been bound to Kusano's case I haven't heard a thing about that." She muttered something under her breath that Kagari barely heard. "It'd better not be one of Minaka's bad jokes!" Shaking her head slightly she looked back at Kagari. "Fine...I'll look into it." Seeing Kagari lay his head back, no doubt just as frustrated as she was, she came up with an excellent idea. "Well then..." She gained a very shark like grin. The kind of shark that just smelled fresh blood. "..Just to really score against the bastard..I brought _this_!" From out of her purse she retrieved a pure black credit card.

At the sight of said credit card Kagari began to stutter. "T-t-that card!...I-i-is it?" Dare he hope to dream?

Takami's grin just became more shark-like. "I stole Minaka's card! MWAHAHAHA!" She began to laugh hysterically maniacle. "I'll eat so many restauraunt's out of business!" She continued her hysterically maniacle laughter.

At the realization of what they held in their hands Kagari began his own laughter. "Ahahah! That's why I like you Takami!"


	4. Chapter 4

With our hero Ben tennyson after waking up he did his regular physical exercises and performed kata then he took a nice bath and was ready to leave on the job. he stopped watching Miya and Musubi spar and Kuu was watching them excitedly reminding him of his younger self when he watched sumo slammers

There was something about Miya Ben can tell she was definitely not a human .She was powerful a lot powerful

"Hey Uzume good morning"said Ben greeting her

"Good morning bro ready to leave on the job"said Uzume

"Ya ready to go"said Ben smiling

"Bro would you mind giving me your autograph my ashikabi would love that she is a big fan"said Uzume

"Why not it would be my pleasure "Then Ben gave her his autographed picture and left to bid goodbye to his other friends

"Hey guys I am leaving "said Ben

"Do your best and don't forget your cellphone "said Musubi

"Come home soon big brother"said Kuu

"Do your best and don't forget to take your lunch box"said Miya

"Thanks guys take care and good bye"said Ben and He left

On the way Ben was thinking about Seo and his sekireis that guy was interesting and he knew many things also he was the only other ashikabi he met

Not like that he was scared but he don't know about how the mark on Yomi got disappeared and what happens when a sekirei got defeated if he wanted to help his friends he must know things

Then to his disappointment Seo kaori hasn't arrived on the job that day and his day was difficult to pass with the teasing came from his co workers because Musubi came to look after him

Then after finishing his job he was greeted by both Musubi and Kuu who came to pick him up and Musubi informed him that Miya sent him for taking some grocery from the market because they were having a guest at Izumo inn

After a very long walk feeling very much awkward because both of them made him hold their hands Ben arrived at the Izumo inn

Ben was shocked because the devil himself was there

"Seo," Ben greeted with a smile. "I honestly didn't expect to meet you here"

"Ha!" The man barked out a laugh. "I wasn't expecting to see you for a while either, much less here at Maison Izumo." He looked at Ben with a casual look of calculated indifference. "So you winged the Green Girl then?" he asked, his eyes glancing over to where Kusano was only just now getting over her case of the jitters from Miya's fearsome technique. "Well," he shrugged before turning back to Ben not even giving said blond a chance to confirm or deny his question. "Ben 10 is staying at Maisan Izumo not a bad thing."

"Thanks, I guess,"Ben replied easily. Getting his thoughts in order, the teen was quick to bring up a point he had been wondering about. "Seeing as how you managed to get into this house so easily, I can take it you're an acquaintance of Miya's?"

Miya said"Seo was a friend of my husband from the college" and Seo added "I was actually friends with Takehito before he and Miya even met."

Ben blinked, nonplussed. "You mean Miya's husband?" he asked.

"Yep"Seo nodded

Then Seo tried to call Kuu but scared her instead and greeted by a throw on head by Miya and then the mask appeared on Miya again

Unable to resist the urge anymore,Ben reached out with a hand to touch the vision of horror that had frozen everybody else in place. However, just as Ben's fingers were about to reach the object of his fascination and everyone else's horror, it disappeared.

"C-Can you show it to me again?"Ben asked to Miya

"He-He wants to see it again?" Uzume whispered in shock. "He must have stones the size of baseballs, large, brass baseballs." It was a sentiment that everyone in the room seemed to agree with. At least, everyone in the room who knew what 'stones' meant in this particular case.

Miya tilted her head to the left, looking at him with a curious expression. After a moment, she slowly raised her right hand to her cheek...

… and smiled at him.

"Oh?" Miya pressed a hand to her cheek as her face took on a thoughtful look. "Show you what again?" she said, and if this were an anime, Ben would have face faulted. This wasn't an anime, and so all Ben ended up doing was stumbling as he lost his composure

"Show me the cool mask thing again you made it, didn't you?" he asked, ignoring the way both Uzume and Seo were waving their arms frantically at him in order to make his stop. "I know you're the one who made that mask! Please, just let me see it for a few more seconds its so cool"

"As I said, I have no idea what you're talking about," Miya smiled beatifically at him

"Hello! Excuse me!"

Whatever Miya may have been about to say was interrupted when a pair of familiar voices. She frowned for a moment, her eyes lingering on him, before with her usual grace, stood up and began making her way out into the hall. Ben cast a glance at Seo when he heard a soft thump, and turned to see the man making his way into the kitchen. Frowning, he too was about to stand up when a smething gently bumped against him. Looking down, he saw that it was Kusano, her eyes were closed and her breathing even. She had fallen asleep.

"We're sorry to interrupt," Hibiki started, and as Ben came up behind Miya he saw her rubbing the back of her head with an apologetic expression on her face. She hadn't seemed to realize that Ben was here yet, which may or may not be a good thing depending on how she might react. Instead she was looking at Miya as she spoke. "But is that idiot mooching off you again?"

Once again there was a familiarity to her words, this situation had likely happened numerous times in the past.

"Mooch? Why do you say that?"

Two tic marks appeared on the girls heads, right before they began to lay the beat down on Seo. A large cloud of smoke appeared over the trio with the only thing being visible was the occasional foot, fist or head. Several stars also appeared to shoot out of the cloud, whether they were some kind of special effect, or actually did something no one knew. And for the sake of their mentality everyone watching the scene decided it would be best if they didn't know.

"Because it's what you always do, you free loader!"

As Hikari and Hibiki began to lay the smack down on Seo, beating the ever living crap out of him with fists and feet.

"Hey Ben take my card if you are interested in business call me"Seo said giving him a card that read"We solve your troubles"

"Nah I help people people on my own accord not for something in return but thanks anyway"said Ben and then Seo left

"He charges people for helping them"said Ben looking at Miya

"Ya he is a jerk some times"said Miya smiling

Within a small enclosed space filled with large machinery and monitors, a young woman was typing away on a keyboard. This young woman had long red hair with side plaits and usually appeared unfashionably dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembled a cheongsam and glasses.

As she typed away on her keyboard, the screen she was looking at pulled up a file with the image of a certain boy wearing a green watch on it.

"Tennyson Ben," the woman said with a small smirk. " Son of Carl and Sandra Tennyson born in town Bellwood US 17 years old,Just flew into Japan a little over a week ago, transfered to Tokyo highschool final year .Last year He took a drop from high school . He can change into different creatures. A world famous hero also to add he is very brave and powerful

A giggle escaped her mouth as she thought about what this meant. He was truly an enigma.

"Despite being new to this city he has somehow managed to wing two Sekireis and defeat a sekirei too." She typed in a few more keys and the file on Ben was pushed off to the side, though still visible as it made way for two more files; those of Musubi's and Kusano's. "Sekirei number eighty-eight, Musubi. Sekirei number one-hundred and eight, Kusano."

This was part of the reason she was so intrigued by him. Ben had not only managed to wing two Sekireis within a five day time period, making him two for five, also defeated No 43 Yomi all by himself that thing earned him the attention of many unwinged Sekirei. Many of the Sekirei who had yet to find an Ashikabi, herself included, had found themselves growing curious about the hero who can even fight and win against a sekirei for saving someone who wasn't even his sekirei at that time

"He's so utterly fascinating! No wonder I can't keep my eyes off him."


	5. Chapter 5

Walking within the Arboretum was a figure, short of stature, nor taller then one-hundred and seven centimeters of height and maybe around forty-one kilograms in weight. The figure was male, with a lithe body that matched his small stature. He had white messy hair with several large bangs that hung over his face and overshadowed his grey eyes. His outfit consisted of a white, long-sleeved shirt with a turtle neck collar. Wrapped around his torso were several black stripes that went over his shoulder and under his arms near his waistline, with one black stripe moving across his waist over his buttoned up shirt. He was wearing a pair of white shorts with a pouch attached to the strap, hanging off of his waist and bouncing on his knees with each step he took. A pair of grey boots with straps that buckled on either side and wrapped around in three different places, the sole, heel and the mid-step finished off the ensemble.

He looked around at the overgrowth of plants, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You came here, didn't you Ku?" he spoke softly to himself. He walked up to one of the many trees that had overgrown and stopped just a few inches from it, placed his hand on the tree and closed his eyes.

The place where his palm touched the tree began to glow, a strange aura overtook the Arboretum. Around his feet a circle of purple light appeared, creating a radius that was about twice as wide as he was. It soon began to expand, spreading out like the ripple from a rock as it's tossed into a pond. Whenever the ripple left it's previous spot, the landscape changed.

To be more specific it died. With a creeping slowness the trees and plants that Kusano had caused to overgrow began to die, withering and decaying within seconds of the strange, purple light touching them. It wasn't long after the young boy had worked his magic that everything within the Arboretum, every plant and tree was killed, leaving the place a barren husk of what it used to be, a lifeless graveyard that was marked only by the now ashen gray trees that surrounded the landscape.

_'Ku... where are you?'_

* * *

"As you can see the overabundance of plant growth that had randomly sprung up here has been completely eliminated by MBI overnight. The method used by the company has not been disclosed to the public, but I have been given assurances by their spokesperson that no harmful pesticides or defoliants were used in the..."

Ben stopped paying attention to the report after that, having understood what they were saying. If the reporter followed protocol the rest of what was said would be useless drivel that didn't really have anything to do with what they were reporting on. Which essentially meant that he had not learned anything he could not have learned from looking outside.

Ben turned his head and found that the small blond girl was now sitting out on the porch, looking at the backyard, or possibly, the Arboretum beyond the backyard. Even from where he stood, Ben could just make out the tops of the now dead trees peeking out over the buildings in front of it.

Making his way over to the girl he stopped just a few feet from her, staring at her back with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"What's wrong Ku-?" he asked. Ku sighed, then sniffled. Ben watched as her shoulder began to shake and her hands went up to her eyes. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out that she was on the verge of crying, if she wasn't already.

His thoughts were confirmed a second later when Kusano began to sob into her hands. Feeling a small pang in his chest, one that truthfully had very little to do with the feelings he was receiving over the bond from the tiny girl, Ben moved over to her and dropped into a sitting position. Whether by instinct of somehow sensing his presence, Kusano lunged at him, burying her face in his chest as her tiny hands grabbed onto his black shirt. In response to this, the wielder of Ultimatrix lifted the child into his lap and began rocking back and forth as a hand started to pet her hair.

"Come on now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"Ben said

Kusano sniffed several times, rubbing her face against his shirt to wipe the tears away.

"S-Shiina."

Ben blinked. "Shiina?"

"Shiina's a boy. He's a little bit older then Ku-chan, but he was really good friend. But that tree just told Ku-chan that Shiina took the plants she grew in the Arboretum and he... and he..." She sniffed again. "Shina, he had the opposite type of power that I had."

Ben blinked at the voice and turned his attention back towards the trembling girl on his lap. She was still looking quite distraught, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her nose was leaking some fluids. She did look better than she had a few seconds ago, thankfully, and was at least no longer crying.

So this Shiina had the opposite power Kusano had, then it would be... death? It was hard to say seeing as he had never met this Shiina before. However, Kusano's power, from what he had been able to discern from looking at the Arboretum before it was destroyed, was life. She had the ability to make any type of plant grow at a rate that only **Swampfire** can do. Kusano had made that forest within hours, and she had been in there for several days afterward without food, water, or sleep. Even then, after just a few hours rest and a good meal she had been in perfect health.

Perfect enough health to get her wings at least.

So if Shiina had the opposite power that Kusano did, then it was probably death. A scary thought. Ben wasn't even sure what the power of death would include, but it sounded like the ability to indiscriminately kill anyone and anything no matter how powerful. He should have to use some decay free form like **Diamond Head** or **Clockwock** against that.

Ben was snapped out of his wondering when he heard Kusano speak again.

"What should Ku do?" she asked, her voice changing from sad to frantic. The wielder of Ultimatrix looked at the girl with slight worry. "Without Shiina to help, Ku is all alone!"

Ah. so that was it. Kusano wasn't sad that her plants were destroyed, but was worried that she would lose control over her powers once again. He was somewhat surprised, but in a way, her words made sense. If she and Shina were friends, than they had likely grown up in the labs together, most likely due to their complimentary powers. And if that were the case then this was not the first time Shina had been needed to keep the Green Girl's powers under control.

"Hey you know you are not alone your big brother is with you and Musubi, Miya ,Uzume, Kagari they all are here too"

"Really?" Kusano sniffed, her big eyes looking at him with hope and happiness.

"Really, I am always here" Ben said.

"O-Onii-chan!" Kusano cried out happily as she wrapped her arms around the boys neck in a tight squeeze. Ben found himself very glad that the girl was not Musubi. With her powers still needing to be adjusted, a hug from her might have actually damaged something. "Ku-chan is so happy! Promise Ku-chan that you'll stay with me forever!"

"I promise I wont leave you and I never go back on my words." said Ben smiling and ruffled her hair.

* * *

Then after biding goodbye to them Ben left for the job.

"Heya, Ben!" yelled a female voice from behind.

"Hey, Yukari, hows you and what are you doing here sis?"said Ben

"So the famous Ben 10 remembers he have a Japanese cousin? I am flattered."said Yukari.

"Hey, that hurts." retorted Ben.

"Hows aunt Takami doing? We haven't met since my 15th birthday." said Ben.

"Ya, It's been a long time. You used to come here every year but you stopped since last three years." said Yukari, sounding a bit sad.

"Heya, don't worry I will make it up to you little sis. So what are you doing here?"said Ben

"Nice to have you here Benji, I am in the university now and I know you failed your entrance exams last year." said Yukari teasing him.

"Hey, I was busy saving the world besides, I am famous unlike you." said Ben teasing her back.

"Being famous doesn't make you pass, Benji!" said Yukari giggling.

"But it does have its own perks. Listen, I have to go to work, see you around, this is the address I live by. Lets hang out some times." said Ben smiling.

"Okay Ben, good bye. See you again!" said Yukari.

"Ok, now its time for getting some french fries. I haven't eaten them since I came here." said Ben to himself.

Then he heard some noises and came out and saw two Sekireis attacking Yukari and a unknown boy.

"Hey sis, found yourself a boyfriend now?" said Ben.

"Stop messing around and help me, idiot!" yelled Yukari.

"As you wish kiddo. Its hero time! Leave now, we will meet later!" said Ben and activated the Ultimatrix.

"**Swampfire**" the monster yelled and he pushed the Ultimatrix symbol. "**Ultimate Swampfire**!" and the evolved form appeared.

"See you around cousin!" said Yukari after grabbing the boy's hand and running away.

The blond girl tried to follow them but Ben stopped her in mid way and punched her.

"Your opponent is me girl." said Ben.

"The famous Ben 10, lets see what can you do, get him Akitsu!" said Mitsuha.

Then ice started moving around him an shooting icicles but Ben melted them easily.

"This is all you can do? Lets see what I can do!" said Ben throwing up powerful flames. Being outmatched and defeated both of the Sekireis left.

"A hero never gets a break... Now, Its time for going back to work." said Ben after deforming in his human form and left on his way to construction site

"How can a boy hold such power and act like a normal guy? He is interesting, very interesting..." said Homura from the nearest rooftop.

The after a very much long tiring working day Ben got back to Maisan Izumo

As Ben walked out of his room, after a nice change of clothes once he was out of the bath, his mind wondered back to some vibes that he had been getting most of the day. _'It's as if someone is watching me...but that can't be right...can it?' _Shrugging off the feeling as paranoia he continued his trek. He was sporting a pair of black denim jeans and a simple light green tank top. As he descended the stairs he ran into Miya...who was wearing a very beautiful kimono. "Oh Miya-sama, that's a lovely kimono. What's the occasion?" He immediatly regretted his question though as he saw a brief look of saddness in Miya's eyes.

Quickly covering up the look with her usual closed eye smile she answered him. "Today is the day of my husbands death." Ok now Ben felt like a heel reminding this wonderful, if absolutely terriffying, woman of her husbands death. Losing a loved one is never easy, and the scars always stay with you. "I should be back around dinner time, I had planned to go this morning but my spar with Musubi and making sure you didn't kill yourself on that machine of yours took up most of the time I planned to use to straighten the inn up before I would leave." Nodding at her reasoning and feeling bad e had kept her from something as important as what she was hoping to do, Ben gave his condolences and after that Miya left saying that she will return

"Now lets see what can I find in kitchen I am hungry "said Ben touching his Ben grew closer to the kitchen a gentle smell caressed his sense of smell. Someone was cooking and Ben had an idea of who it was. "Hey Musu-" His statement died in his mouth when he saw Musubi's state of dress, as a blush threatened to overtake his face.

"Ah! Ben-sama, we were just fixing up some lunch." Gone was her usual white and red miko outfit and in it's place was a frilly pink and white french maid outfit. The skirt and shoulder 'puffs' were a vibrant pink while the torso area, which was kept together by a frilly whit bow in the back, was a stark white, giving an appreciative mixture of the two colors. To top it off, both figuratively and literally, she wore a white frilly bandana headpiece. "Lunch should be ready in a little bit." The sound of Musubi's voice brought him out of the daze Musubi's new outfit put him in. It was _very_ stunning, and flattering, on Musubi as it accentuated her curves.

"Um..ok..Musubi..chan...wait 'we'?" Ben asked shaking himself out of his daze enough to acknowledge that Musubi said 'we'.

Smiling as she shook her head yes. "Yes, Musubi and Ku-chan have been making lunch Ben-sa-" She stopped mid sentence as she seemed to have remembered something. "I mean. Master." The fact that her eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled served to put Ben into a daze once again as he stood there admiring Musubi's beauty.

"Onii-chan?" Once again brought out of his daze, only this time by the familiar voice of Kusano, Ben looked down and eyes slightly widened as he saw Kusano's new outfit. Kusano now sported a costume of what appeared to be a bird. It was definitely too big for her, but seemed to have been modified slightly to be able to fit. It was mostly black with a whit underbelly, two googly eyes rested on either side of it's 'head' as Kusano's own head rested in the birds 'mouth'. She held up her 'wings' to her face and was obviously nervous if the look on her face wasn't apparent.

Finally regaining full sense of self Ben smiled as he took a knee to look Kusano in the eye. "Hm, now whats this cute little bird doing here?" At his words Kusano's face visibly brightened as a light blush appeared on her face. "Now I wonder what type of bird this could be...maybe a wagtail?" At her nod Ben just chuckled. "Well I guess if you two are cooking I should get out of your way. You can cook pretty well right Musubi-chan?"

"Hai! Takami-san taught me to cook while Musubi went under adjustment." Musubi happily said as she went back to cooking.

_'Adjustment?' _Filing away that thought for later questions Ben made his way back into the living room to wait for the meal that was soon to come, before a sudden question entered his mind. "Hey Musubi," Hearing her name called she turned to face him. "Where, exactly did you and Ku-chan get those outfits?"

"Oh! We got them from Uzume-san!" He should've known. "She said that these clothes were approprirate for doing chores and that I should call you 'Master' when I saw you." She finished with a smile, obviously happy at learning something new about everyday life...or what she was _told_ to have been part of everyday life.

_'I'm going to get her for this...she won't know how or where...but I'll get her.' _Ben silently promised to himself. As he walked into the dining/living room, to wait for the meal.

It came a few minutes later as Musubi and Kusano both came out with two plates in their hands, one in each for a total of four. However, it's what was _on _those plates that had Ben's attention at the moment.

"Musubi-chan…" He said and Musubi tilted her head curiously as she saw tears start to come from his eyes. "How come you cook so well?" Ben asked, making Musubi blush as she smiled happily.

The plates were filled, to nearly overflowing levels, of curry and white rice. Each of the doubled, heck maybe even quadrupled, servings had a small flag in the center that each had a little heart in them. It was also at this time that Uzume had come down, obviously having been woken up from her nap by the aroma of the food.

"Mmm, smells delicious!" At this point she noticed Ben, who was giving her a small glare, but one that said 'I'll get you back!'. Her grin to him was an acceptance of the challenge, 'Bring it!'. "So bro, what do you think of Musubi's new attire?" The grin on her face made it painfully clear what she had in mind when she gave Musubi the outfit.

"I think, that Miya-sama might kill either one or both of us if she found Musubi wearing that and found out who gave it to her." Ben said in a not-so-sweet-tone of voice that clearly said 'I've got you'. Certainly the slight paling of her face was enough of an indicator.

"Uh-heheheh, maybe we should keep this a secret huh bro?" This was her bid to avoid the demon that was Miya.

The rest of the lunch went on in silence after that, with everyone enjoying the food and each other's company.

"Thanks for the meal!" Everyone declared at once, each of their plates cleared of the wonderful food that Musubi had made. The only exceptions were Ben's and Musubi's plate which were nearly sparkling clean, with no trace of the meal left, in contrast to Uzume's and Kusano's plate which had smears of curry sauce on them still.

After the end of the meal Ben helped Musubi clean up the kitchen as well as the dishes, smiling the entire way. On the other end both Uzume and Kusano had fallen asleep where they had eaten and were both laying out across the floor, more like cats then birds in this case one would think.

" I think she sleeps most of the day"Ben said looking at Ku

"She told me her operation time is four hours only"answered Musubi

"Hey Musubi can I ask you something?"said Ben

"Sure"Musubi nodded cheerfully

Ben continued"What happens when Sekireis lose their battles last time when I defeated that girl her sekirei mark disappeared and she got taken away by MBI "

"Thats true thats the rule we all follow once we are reborn as sekireis, Once we lose our sekirei crest disappears and we can't stay with our ashikabi no more"said Musubi sounding a bit sad

"So this is it Its just a game a stupid game lke the MBI director said when the game is over everything is over this sucks all of this sucks and even I cant do anything"yelled Ben and clenching his fists

"Thats not true "said Musubi hugging him so much tightly that he fell on the floor

"This may be a game but my feelings for you are real all I want to do is to stay with you forever"said Musubi

Ben tried to put her hands around her waist then she looked up and continued"Thats why I will never lose and we wo't be separated"

Then Miya having the amazing timing called Musubi at that moment and she left leaving our hero in thoughts

"Musubi I promise I will do everything I can I sure will"said Ben to himself

**(IN A DARK ROOM)**

"Why do I fell so upset when she gets so near to him?"yelled a girl with glasses in a computer room

The figure gently stroked the image of the young man with her finger. "I know you are all famous and powerful and handsome too, but why do I feel this way? A secret of mind and body," The light room the surrounding computers reflected off of the figures glasses as well as illuminating the rustic brown/red hair that they had. "There is no other way to reslove this enigma, then to use this body to discover the answer." The figure silently put their hand to their chest.

"No. 88 Musubi, she's already this close to him." A glint appeared behind the glasses covering the figures eyes. "Kukukuku. Prepare for your downfall...my enemy!" At the same time red marks around the pictures of Musubi appeared, all saying _enemy_.


	6. Chapter 6

In the kitchen Musubi and Ben were straightening up the small mess that was created from the making of lunch. While cleaning Ben decided to go ahead and see what they could make for a dinner since Miya was going to be gone for a good while. "Hmm, what do we have...uh oh." As he looked inside of the refrigerator he noticed something wrong with what he was seeing.

Musubi noticed the small amount of stress in Ben's voice and turned to him "Is there something wrong Ben-sama?"

Looking over at Musubi Ben sighed slightly. "Unfortunately, we're out of a few things that we may need for dinner."

"What are we missing?" Musubi asked.

Looking back in the fridge Ben took note of what they were missing. "Soy sauce, soy paste, and a few vegetables from the look of it."

Musubi it up in a smile. "Musubi can get them!"

Ben looked up at Musubi. "Are you sure? It's ok if you don't I could do it."

Musubi shook her head. "Musubi can do it!" She looked at Ben with somewhat pleading eyes.

Sighing in acceptance he looked at Musubi. "Ok, I'll make you a list of what you need and give you some money, but you have to do one thing first." Musubi looked confused at what Ben wanted her to do. "You need to change clothes, it's not common sense to wear a french made outfit to the market." Musubi's eye's lit up in understanding as she rushed back up the stairs to change into her usual attire.

In her usual attire Musubi was at the front door with Ben who was giving her a list of what she needed to get as well as the money she needed to buy the items. "Ok, so here's what we need, you sure you don't want me to come with?"

Musubi just shook her head. "Ben-sama should just rest. You have been through a lot lately so some rest would do you some good."

After he gave her a smile, Musubi excused herself as she made her way to the market. Not knowing that someone had different plans for her.

**XXXXXXXX- (Market)**

At the market Musubi stood near a vendor as she once again consulted the list that Ben had given to her. "Eh, soy sauce, soybean paste, and...Oh! Just a few vegetables!" She was so involved in her work that she failed to notice a bright light appearing in the sky.

_ssssssssssssshhhhhhh-_

"Mm? Whats that noise?" Indeed there was a slight sound that was slowly growing louder with each passing second.

_sssssssssshhhhhhhHH-_

Looking up Musubi saw a bright light appear in the sky, and it seemed that it was getting closer and closer.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHOOOMMM!_**

**BOOM!**

The light had affected the ground causing a large explosion. Now this had caught everyone's attention, however, before any could make a single comment on it

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHOOOMMM!_**

**BOOM!**

Another blast had hit the area. While everyone's attentions were on the blasts, none noticed that the blasts had acted in a pattern, why, well...

"Hup!"

It turns out that these blast were being centered on Musubi, the first one she had barely escaped due to how close it was, the second and next ones after it were much easy to avoid now that she knew what to look for. Musubi only had one question. "What is going on Here!"

**XXXXXXXX- (Dark Room)**

"Kukuku!" Once again,in the same room the figure seemed to be watching Musubi dodge her way around the blasts trying to hit her, and seemed to watch it as though she were watching a television show. "As I thought, MBI's army-use satellite SBL, has great precision. Though...it's security defenses are quite lacking." Taking her focus away from her little pat on the back she looked back on the screen to see Musubi dancing around each blast. "Now that the main threat is now preoccupied, the main event can begin. Kukuku!"

Ben found his way back into his room as he had decided to change into more comfortable clothing since he had no where to be today. "I wonder how Musubi is doing. Probably ok, if anything she's probably getting discounts because of her great looks." Giving a small chuckle a stray thought entered his mind...Flirts. _'If anyone dares to flirt with her they'll need to be hauled off in a stretcher...where did _that_ come from?' _Filing away that thought for another time, though it was correct to how he was beginning to feel about Musubi, Ben began to undress. He got about as far as taking off his shirt, exposing his fairly toned body, before he heard his door open. Mentally he gave a sigh. _'Well looks like she still needs some help with common sense, oh well.' _Putting that thought with the rest Ben turned around. "Hey Musubi I guess you got back early" His sentence was cut off when he turned around and saw that the woman before him was _definitely not Musubi._

She had long auburn hair which reached down past her thighs with two long braided strands, and eyes, which were partially concealed behind a pair of glasses, were a lighter shade of auburn. She had a type of beauty, which unlike the more 'innocent', but stunning, nature of Musubi...seemed to be a more nerdy nature, yet this seemingly enhanced her beauty. She wore a peach colored cheongsam that had been modified to the point which it could make a regular man feint from a nosebleed if looked at in the right way. Her face, like Musubi's, was clear of any blemish and was quite beautiful. However, if one were to look closely they would see a spark in the nerdy girls' eye that would possibly scare them. The last thing that entered Ben's mind was that he had _no _idea who this person was.

"Um...wh-who are you?" Ben said giving a stutter, a great fight both in and out of his armor he may be, but man, and half naked at that, he still was.

The strange girl gave no response as she calmly strolled forward, with a small sway in her hips that Ben had to force himself not to look at, and silently, yet gently, placed her index finger on his exposed chest while removing her glasses. "Tennyson Ben," With his name called his attention was placed firmly on this new person as he was sure he had never met her before. "Age: 18 years old, Place of Birth: Bellwood US, Family: Karl and Sandra Tennyson also have a grandfather and 4 cousins, Personality: Laid back but can be fierce when threatened, Grades through high school:Average Wielder of an ultramodern device which changes him into different creatures some calls you a hero some a savior and media calls you a menace." Placing her face so close that they were nearly nose to nose she continued. "To put it simple you are an enigma and a somewhat spoiled brat. But," Her eyes gained a small glint to them that put Ben's nerves on overdrive. "Is no doubt the one causing the reactions in this Sekirei's body." At her words Ben's eye's instantly widened as he took note of her physical condition.

Her face was flushed, with a thin sheen of sweat appearing on her face. Her free hand was placed on her chest, where her heart was, as it seemed that she was struggling to keep her breathing at a normal pace. "To put it simply," With that she stopped trying to moderate her breath as her breathing became highly ragged, her voice began to deepen in want, and her eyes glazing over in lust. "You, who is such an enigma. Is the Ashikabi of Sekirei No. 2, Matsu please calm this body with your thick, hot, DNA."

Her face began to draw closer to his own and through it all his mind kept replaying one thought. _'Why? Why the heck is this happening...AGAIN!'_

Then suddenly Musubi arrived angering Matsu

"Hey Ben can I wash your back now?Oh sorry I didn't see you"said Musubi looking at Matsu

Matsu said "So you have arrived finally my enemy and you have returned 30 seconds earlier than I thought but I haven't came unprepared " and shoot a net from a gun"This made from the special element which sekireis cant break"

"Now let me do experiment on you don't be afraid I will be gentle to you"said Musubi gigling

Then a sward reached her throat and Ben saw Miya standing there

"Illicit relationships are forbidden in Maisan Izumo Matsu "said Miya

"When did you arrive Miya?"asked Ben

"A few minutes before and the bath was probably too noisy so I decided to check here"said Miya freeing Musubi

"Who is she Miya?"asked Ben

"She is Matsu and she also lives in Maison Izumo"said Miya

"What but how?"asked Ben

"Like this"said Matsu showing Ben a hidden door and Ben sweat dropped and added "A secret door Then the ghost Ku saw was you!"

"Ya It was me I live here in hiding my room is on the second-floor sorry for causing trouble I won't do that again"said Matsu bowing

"Whoa What means hiding?"asked Ben

"Last time when I left the disciplinary squad there was a lot of drama so Asama san hid me here"Matsu explained

"Like I said my husband was the person who didn't prevent anyone from coming here but..I forgot to tell if she causes trouble again I will kick her out"said Miya giggling

"I am sorry I wont do it again please don't kick me out Miya"pleaded Matsu terrified

"Nah It wont be necessary Miya despite of the trouble she caused it I think we can get along well"said Ben smiling

"I hope we can be friends"said Ben extending his hand and Matsu took it"Nope surly more than that"said Matsu smiling back and then she left

"Why am I getting this feeling she will show up soon"thought Ben and he left to sleep along with Musubi

Ben was trying to sleep but the events were playing on his mind

"Third one My third one It can't be handling one was enough trouble what am I into now?omnitrix at the age of 11 and now I am 18 getting hot superhuman Asian girls instantly which are called sekireis. I still have to know a lot thing about the sekireis"thought Ben

Then the door burst out open

"Who is it?Ku is that you?"said Ben

Then Matsu revealed herself shocking hero who was about to yell but he was stopped by Matsu's hand"I fogot from all the confusion the essential ritual"then she kissed him on the lips almost shutting Ben's mind down

Ben wanted to say something but Matsu stopped him by putting her fingers over his lips

"Allow me to do a bit experiment on you from now on"said Matsu with blush on her cheeks

Then the door opened again revealing an angry Miya

"Going into someones room is also forbidden for this You two wont get any breakfast tomorrow"said Miya

"What?Why me?"said Ben groaning

(At the morning)

"Why?Why me?They always have to sleep like this around me Ku chan too is soft bodies and sweet smell...Ahhh I am turning in to a pervert now just one more one more and I will be dead"said Ben to himself

Then just at the moment Matsu decided to wake up

" Rise and shine how about a good morning kiss B E N"said Matsu leaning closer but her lips met Musubi's lips instead who decided to wake up at that time

"I am not Ben but good morning"said Musubi yawning

"I wonder what will happen if sekireis really got together"said Matsu

"I saved the world countless times I fought worst things but this is beyond it ..please god help me and please don't get me another one please"prayed Ben as he was tackled by all of his sekireis


	7. Chapter 7

Sekireis sometimes dream of their Ashikabis they are reacting to, case in point with Kusano(or Kuu-chan as Ben affectionately called her) calling out out to Ben and the same happens to Ashikabis. Usually most Sekireis would revel in the fact that they are reacting to their destined mate since that was they live for ever since landing on planet Earth for there is no greater joy to a Sekirei than spending an eternity with their loved ones.

No. 09, Tsukiumi was not one of them however.

The Water Sekirei considers herself above her sisters to the point that she doesn't need an Ashikabi to unleash her true power and was consent with being by herself, proving to be the Strongest Sekirei without an Ashikabi.

For over a month she been prowling around the streets of Tokyo, seeking out Homura, her flame-wielding counterpart and rival, trying to prove her superiority over him.

However today, she was dreaming and she realizes with dread that she is reacting to a nearby Ashikabi.

What so strange about this dream however was the vision itself

There were trees allover around was a forest a thick forest. It gave off a peaceful atmosphere unlike Tokyo's crowded, noisy, and suffocating streets. There was one problem though.

It wasn't Tokyo."What the hell is this place?", Tsukiumi muttered as she look around, hoping to find any recognizable landmark. But in doing so, she spotted a boy wearing a green flak jacket with a number of eyes were emerald green and a genuine smile was on his face

However, all of that was lost to Tsukiumi as she glared at him, "So your the filthy Ashikabi I'm reacting to I'll kill you" and threw water blast at him

The boy dodged that and said"Look I really don't hit ladies but if you are going to force me its gonna be hero time"bringing up his wrist there was a weird watch and in a green flash the dream was over

Then she quickly open her eyes as she look around in bewilderment as scanned around the building she was standing on. As she looked around she noticed she was back to Tokyo as her dream ended.

As she was panting from her abrupt awakening, she tried to make sense about her vision she had.

"What the hell was that all about?" she questioned.

Ben's head was probably ringing because of the nightmare actually things didn't scare him but it wasn't like simple dream .There was something odd about it

"I can ask Matsu about it she can help me"said Ben to himself

"Big brother Are you ok"asked Ku

"I am OK its just a bit of head ache nothing serious"said Ben patting her head

**(In Matsu's room)**

"By the way you met Kuu chan in your dreams right"asked Matsu

Ben nodded and she continued further"Sekireis have telepathic powers its highly possible that a more powerful sekirei is reacting to you,OK tell me about how she looks"

" Long blond hair,black cloths and threatened to kill me after throwing a water wave at my face"said Ben

"Its a possibility that a sekirei is a mentally connected with you because you have already winged three sekireis so your power as an "ashikabi" increased"said Matsu while typing

"So in short I can wing more powerful sekireis"said Ben

"Yep,Ben is she the girl you saw?"said Matsu showing Ben an image and Ben confirmed that it was her

"Its bad very bad she is no.09 Tsukuimi the water sekirei but she hates ashikabis she might even kill you"said Matsu with concern

"Many tried but none succeeded, killing Ben 10 its not a very easy thing but why she hates ashikabis?"Said Ben unfazed and confident

"She thinks ashikabi will try to take physically advantage of her if she is reacting to you her pride is hurt and she is angry at you very angry"said Matsu

"I will not allow any harm come to Ben san"said Musubi entering in the room

Ben, however was unperturbed as he was considering his actions. On one hand he had a Sekirei reacting to him, but based on what Matsu said she doesn't want to be winged. Is it possible that a Sekirei could react to somebody against their will?

It was then Ben who spoke, "If she really doesn't want to then I will not wing her."

Matsu,Kuu and Musubi all look at Ben with utter disbelief

"W-what? Ben do you realize what saying?" Musubi asked

"This is a reacting Sekirei we're talking about Ben. Rejecting Tsukiumi, despite her attitude towards Ashikabis, is not something that suits a hero." Matsu argued.

"Big brother don't do such bad things"said Kuu tugging his pants

"Forcibly winging a Sekirei, regardless if she reacting to me, is also not something a hero should do like I say I don't force people."said Ben smiling putting his hand on Musubi's shoulder

Matsu then understood Ben's intentions and she really felt proud for having an ashikabi like removed her glasses and held Ben's hands and started to speak"Speaking like a true hero .I realized your potential that day I kissed you .Your thoughts are noble but you didn't make her react to you if you reject her she will stay in pain"

"OK then I will do my best to help her"said Ben

"Thats the spirit Ben tan"said Matsu

"Way to go big brother"said Kuu

"You are going to do it despite the killing threat you are amazing Ben sama"said Musubi

"He he Its not like she can really kill me Musubi I've faced worst"said Ben smiling

"Be careful Ben she is a single number and single numbers are more mischievous than the others"said Matsu

"OK I will So we will split up in teams and search for her right"said Ben

"Right Musubi will be mobile and Kuu will come with you and I will follow you with satellite"said Matsu

"Ya we can't use common sense in this thing"said Ben

"Also Kuu will be your bodyguard If no.09 really hates ashikabis she will appear to kill you"said Matsu

Ben wanted to object but he saw Kuu was feeling proud and happy to be able to help him so he decided to get along

"Ok guys Its kill or be killed sekirei mission"said Matsu in dramatic pose and Ben's sweat dropped anime style

"So you are going out now take care you all"said Miya

"Same to you Miya san Kagari see you at the dinner"replied Ben and then the three of them left

"Ben 10 How much more amazing things are you gonna do now"said Kagari to himself

Musubi threw Ben a phone which was given to her by Matsu and told him to inform her if something happens

"Hey Kuu Did Matsu gave it to you as good luck charm"said Ben looking at plant Kuu was holding in her hands

Kuu nodded eagerly

Ben saw the choppers running around the city and army members of MBI covering the city

"Looks like they are really occupying the whole city I am getting the feeling that this all is connected to sekirei plan"said Ben to no one particular

"Stop playing around Benji"A voice said

"Hey Matsu stop spying on me"said Ben

"Ben look above"said Matsu and a cat was slammed through his face

"Ouch"said Ben and then a voice said"Hey Ben hold that cat"Ben saw at the direction of the voice Seo was standing here

"Thanks Ben You saved me"said Seo after Ben handed over the cat

"So You got more sekireis now Ben also I got the feeling that is Matsu from Maison Izumo"said Seo

"Yep So How do you know that?"said Ben

"Takehito was my friend It was me who built that trick door"said Seo in a serious tone

"Seo"a familiar voice yelled

"Look girls I have caught our moneymaker and we dont have to worry for meals"said Seo looking

"There is no time to talk about it we were found by a bad women"said Hikari and Hibiki landing

"Hey you stay out of the way"said voice from above and Ben barely dodged getting hurt

"He he he thunder girls looks like your plan to fight against the unwinged sekireis backfired he he he"said Ben laughing at seeing the twins's faces

"You Monkey Why are you laughing..."but before Tsukiumi can finish her sentence she was on her knees and she was felling intense heat

Tsukuimi stood up with light blush on her cheeks and said"You ashikabi I wanted to meet you for a long time "

"Hi I am Ben Tennyson nice to meet you"said Ben smiling and bowed at her

"Why is he looking so nice and handsome"thought Tsukiumi but her hatred got better of that and she said"I will kill you before I let my body be taken"

"Be prepared monkey"said Tsukiumi water flowing around her

Kuu stood between her and Ben and said"I wont let you bully my big brother"and her eyes started to glow green and big vines appeared from the plant surrounding the area

"You you molested a little girl you monkey you dirty man die"yelled Tsukiumi with flowing water around her

"OK I've had enough Kuu stop it now Tsukiumi right listen to me I've never forced myself on anyone so stop jumping on conclusions look I know you are reacting to me I am really sorry for all the trouble I am causing but would you like to be my friend or in your sense sekirei"said Ben in a high tone

"You bastard How can you be so direct you dirty man"said Tsukiumi but she was just standing there not attacking him

"OK then Its fine lets leave Kuu Ben 10 never forces anyone take care of yourself Tsukiumi and good bye"said Ben and started to leave with Kuu

"Why am I feeling sad now"said Tsukiumi to herself

"Hey water girl we are your opponents no?"said thunder twins

"What"and then she looked at Seo and she understood he was their ashikabi. Then he did an unimaginable thing he kissed both of the thunder twins on the lips. Tsukiumi was dumbfounded and thunder girls's sekirei crests began glowing

"What are you doing"yelled Tsukiumi with an outburst

"Its how sekireis fight"said Hikari and then both of them clapped their hands and began chanting their norito and a big thunder ball appeared and lashed towards Tsukiumi

She closed her eyes but the ball didn't hit her when she opened her eyes she found shielded by a crystalline creature

"What who did that?"yelled Hikari

"Its him only he can do that"said Seo

"You what are you?"said Tsukiumi then the creature deformed in a green flash showing Ben

"I couldn't let that thing hurt you after all I am a hero"said Ben smiling

"He saved me even if I wanted to kill him"thought Tsukiumi

"You You are that famous boy that Homura mentioned"said Tsukiumi to Ben

"Thank you nice to meet you too"said Ben smiling

"Don't think that You can wing me because you saved me"said Tsukiumi turning her back around

"I don't expect anything for saving people"said Ben turning his back

"Now for you two "said Tsukiumi and threw her water attack at the twins which they dodged and hit Seo letting the cat to run away

"Hey you water girl"yelled Seo and he landed on the ground on his bare was observing them waiting for a move

"You have cost me money now I will wing you myself that's how you are going to pay me back"said Seo grabbing Tsukiumi

"Why why my power is not working"thought Tsukiumi helplessly

"I have a special ability to block sekirei's power which was given to me by my old pal Takahito Now I will wing you"said Seo leaning closer

"No its not him The one I want to be my ashikabi is..."said Tsukiumi to herself but then a voice echoed

"Seo stop it right now or I will be forced to go hero on you"yelled Ben

"Why protecting her Ben 10 why are you doing this?"asked Seo

"Even if she doesn't want to be winged she is still my sekirei and I will protect her also I am a hero thats what I do helping people"said Ben

Satisfied with his answer Seo left smiling but things were not going to end up happy for him because he got burned and electrified by his sekireis for his little "stunt" despite his constant pleadings that he was just scaring no 09

Ben was about to leave but he was stopped by Tsukiumi.

"You are quite brave and powerful saving me from that attack and the wild ashikabi"said Tsukiumi

"Hehe thanks I was just doing my job mam"said Ben looking at a beaten up Seo and when he was about to leave he was stopped by Tsukiumi who grabbed his hand

"You said I am your sekirei right you must take the responsibility now"said Tsukiumi with a blush

"What?Responsibility?"said Ben dumbfounded

"You said I am you sekirei right"said Tsukiumi grabbing his collar and shoving water waves on him

"He he sorry I got distracted"said Ben smiling

"You are different from the monkeys Ben Tennyson you are a bit weird but I accept your proposal"said Tsukiumi

"Thanks"thats all Ben could say before being kissed by her and Ben saw wings of water appearing behind her back.

"From this day forward The only one who gets to kill you should be me"said Tsukiumi before turning away

"Thanks mam"said Ben

"That ends the formality after all you are my ashikabi and also my husband"said Tsukiumi blushing

Ben was critically dumb founded .The girl who wanted to kill him now was pronouncing her to be his wife

"Now Ben explain How can you do all those things "asked Tsukiumi tugging on his hands

"Well Its a long story but it all began 7 years ago..."and then he began his story after covering the most important events Ben stopped

"You are quite amazing though some things are hard to believe but after seeing what can you do I will believe you"said Tsukiumi

"Thanks actually I have almost 30-40 forms now and few evolved forms of them called ultimate forms"said Ben

"So You are recognizable by the symbol of your device on your chest and you have a time limit you can stay as the different creatures"said Tsukiumi

"Yep I can stay alien only for 25 minutes "said Ben

"You are honorable and quite worthy but we have..."Before Tsukiumi can finish her sentence Kuu appeared latching Ben on his legs

"Big brother is very cool"said Kuu while hugging him tightly

A tick mark appeared on Tsukiumi's head"Like I said she is just a little child I don't have to worry about her it is I who is your real wife"she said

Then at the right timing Musubi arrived hugging Ben also infuriating her.

"Ben sama are you OK?"asked Musubi

"Hey Musubi look Tsukiumi decided to become our friend and how did you arrive here?"said Ben

"Matsu told me that you could be in trouble because there was a big explosion in the area you were"answered Musubi

"Ben how much more sekireis you have winged?"asked Tsukiumi with her fists clenching

"I am in trouble now"thought Ben"Well you see there are Kuu ,Musubi"before he can complete hi sentence his phone rang and a voice came"Ben tan are you OK?I am worried about you"and Ben continued"Well there is Matsu too so I have total of 4"

Tsukiumi's answer was a water splash straight on his face

Why am I getting the feeling that was not the last one coming?"thought Ben looking at Tsukiumi

**(so friends Ben had gotten his 4th sekirei so now on the constant battle for our hero's affection has begun Can our hero handle his "wifes"Let's see what happens next)**


	8. Chapter 8

**At Maison Izumo**

"They should be back by now It'll be dinner time soon"said Mia looking at the clock

"Ha ha You are like a mother when you do that"said Kagari laughing.

Mia turned to face him with her hanya mask appearing behind

" Big sister I mean a big sister"Kagari gulped nervously.

"That's right I am a big sister to Ben and his friends"said Mia

"What a rude landlady making me do this"said Kagari to himself washing cloths

"fufu please wash that cloths carefully Kagari san"said Mia gigling

"We are back"Ben said coming inside with his sekireis around him.

"Welcome back Ben who is your new friend?"asked Mia smiling

"Thanks Mia Tsukiumi this is Mia Asama our landlady Mia this is..."Before Ben can finish his sentence Tsukiumi answered

"I am his wife"said Tsukiumi

"What?"Ben almost fell on the floor with shock

"Why are you so much surprised we're married so I am your wife"said Tsukiumi

Everyone was shocked at this declaration but Kuu and Musubi were showing some interesting emotions

"Wife?"said Musubi in thoughts

Then Kuu latched onto Ben tightening her grip onto him

A tick mark appeared on Tsukiumi's face"Leave him brat"she yelled

Ben saw Musubi standing alone

"Hey Musubi are you ok?"asked Ben

"Yes I am OK because I have found out I am your wife too"said Musubi also latching onto him

From a distance Matsu was enjoying the scene and was gigling

"You aren't going to join them"said Kagari to Matsu

"No I have my own ways to attract Ben tan"said Matsu gigling

"Tsukiumi hated ashikabis with passion still he managed to wing her you are amazing Ben 10 really amazing"said Kagari to himself before leaving

"Guys Guys stop fighting okay otherwise she will do something"Said Ben pointing at Mia whom hanya mask appeared behind her

"Well well you have said truth Ben violence is strictly forbidden here"said Mia gigling

All of them stopped that was the effect Mia had on people

"Well well looks like I don't have to explain because your husband worked in MBI"said Ben grinning

"Hmmm sharp very sharp Ben yes I know about the sekirei plan"said Mia gigling

"I am Ben's wife nice to meet you landlady dono"said Tsukiumi

"I am his wife too"said Musubi

"You are Ben's sekirei right so I welcome you here"said Mia smiling

Ben looked at Kagari who was looking sick

"Hey buddy are you feeling well?"said Ben approaching him

"I am alright nothing to worry"said Kagari holding his stomach and left

"I wonder if he is a sekirei because everyone other at the house is connected to the sekirei plan I wonder"thought Ben

**At the dining table**

"Wow it smells wonderful thanks Mia"said Ben

"Here eat this Ben"said Musubi holding a piece in a fork

"Eat this big brother"said Kuu also holding food for him

"Ben if you eat this you'll lose your life understand"said Tsukiumi braking chopsticks in anger

"Things are tricky here but I am Ben 10 nothing is impossible for me"Thought Ben and slammed his dial and his old duplicating alien **Ditto** appeared

"How about you all feed me"said Ben duplicating himself and sat beside all three of them

"He he you are sharp very sharp"said Matsu

"Benefits of being a hero"said Ben

"You are really cute "said Musubi hugging him tightly

"I can't help myself"said Tsukiumi also burying him in his chest

"Ouch ouch My plan still back fired on me ouch"said Ben to himself while trying hard to breathe

But even Ben 10 couldn't predict it was only the beginning

**Outside**

Ben was sitting outside gazing at the stars and was relaxing a bit then he found himself grabbed by little hands

"Hey Kuu how's you"said Ben smiling

"Big brother Which one of us you like the most?"asked Kuu

"You know when I see things I am very thankful to you all for accepting me and loving me this much so I say I like the four of you very much"answered Ben while ruffing her hair

Then she suddenly clung onto his neck and kissed him on his neck

"Big brother When I will grow up please make me your wife"she said smiling

Ben couldn't help but smile and ruffed her hair again.

"Why am I feeling that someone bested me"said Tsukiumi in her bath

"Me too"said Musubi

** Sometime later**

"Now I can go to bedroom and play the new sumo slammer game I have brought"said Ben to himself heading towards his room but still peace wasn't there for him

"Welcome Ben"said Tsukiumi

"Took you long enough"said Matsu

"Big brother"said Kuu and hugged him"Musubi also wants a hug"said Musubi before burying him in her chest

"Bitch stop that he is mine"yelled Tsukiumi

"Its so much like a soap opera"said Matsu giggling

"OK guys you have to sleep in your dorms otherwise Mia would be angry"said Ben using his last resort

"What are you saying a wife always sleep with his husband"said Tsukiumi clinging onto his arm

"Musubi is his wife too"said Musubi taking his another arm

Ben also noticed Kuu was also clung on his leg

"Ok then guys Wanna know more about Ben 10's adventures?"said Ben

"Yes "They all said

"Ok then 7 years ago I had found the fountain of youth during my encounter with an old enemy Hex"Ben began

"What fountain of youth?"Matsu exclaimed

"Yep It's true It even turned my Gram pa into a child"said Ben

"Wow you have seen some interesting things Ben"said Tsukiumi

"Ya you can say that even I was turned into chibi that's not something I am very proud of"said Ben

"Wow even cuter than this Big brother"said Kuu

"So what happened Ben?"asked Tsukiumi

"Hex wanted to use its power so vaporized it for good"said Ben

"Means You have a fire based form too Ben tan"said Matsu

"Yes I do its called **Heat blast** It can even control lava but I have some other forms which can use fire as well"said Ben

"Hmm interesting so You have a water form as well"said Tsukiumi clinging onto him more tightly

"Yep Water, Thunder,a very powerful earth digging monster,wind throwing turtle ,super intelligent crabs,super sonic robos and many more"said Ben rubbing his head

"Truly amazing"said Matsu

Ben looked at the others they were pretty amazed too

"Its not like I did all the things myself Let me show you something"said Ben showing them a photo from his iphone

"The team tennyson me Ben 10,my cousin Gwen and her boyfriend /my ex enemy current best friend Kevin levin"said Ben showing them a photo

"Who is the other girl Ben?"asked Matsu

Ben's cheerful demeanor dropped out and he said"We were used to be very close and we dated but still me being hero wasn't enough so she decided to broke up with me"

"Don't be sad Ben You have very beautiful wife who is 100 times better than that wench"said Tsukiumi hugging him more tightly

"Musubi loves Ben too"said Musubi also hugging him

"Big brother is the best"said Kuu hugging him on his legs

"She is an idiot to not be able to see how great you are"said Matsu also hugging him

"Thanks guys its still a sore topic for me I guess"said Ben accepting their hug

"Don't worry we are always here for you ,you are amazing but remember even you need help"said Matsu

"So there was another time when I met craken.."Before his sentence could be completed his door was slammed open

"Sorry I thought you were doing something"said Mia smiling

"Mia san Ben sama is telling us about his amazing adventures"said Musubi

"Hmm if that's the thing I would like to hear about that"said Mia

"Me too I also wanna hear about your adventures bro"said Uzume from behind

"I would like to hear too"said Kagari also entering into Ben's room

"Ok then from where should I begin?There was a time when vilgax trapped me in null void before you ask vilgax is a villain seeking revenge on me he wants my watch"said Ben

"Hmm is he still out there?"asked Kagari

"Hard to say but with the last time's beating he won't come around soon now continue with the story..."and then Ben moved forward with his story

"Wow so you met the real dragon and helped him to get to its planet wait the dragons are aliens unbelievable "said Matsu

"Hehe I was pretty amused too"said Ben rubbing his neck

"So Ben your watch is called ultimatrix right but you mentioned omnitrix..."said Uzume

"Actually I wore the omnitrix before there is a interesting story how I got this other watch but I will tell you some other day now one time I was stuck in a sumo slayer videogame"said Ben continuing his other story

After some time Mia and Uzume left to sleep

"He looks fascinating every day kind , strong, brave I wonder if I can get an ashikabi like him...What are you thinking Homura He is a guy for god's sake"thought Kagari

"Hey Kagari are you ok?"said Ben to Kagari who was looking

"Ya looks like its very later I should go to sleep"said Kagari

"OK then good night buddy"said Ben

"Same to you "said Kagari and left

"Now guys we should sleep too I have a job to go tomorrow look "said Ben standing up

"Hey where are you going you are gonna sleep her"said Tsukiumi grabbing his hand stopping him from leaving

"Yes Musubi too wanna sleep with Ben"said Musubi also grabbing his other hand

"I am the one who is going to sleep with big brother"said Kuu tugging his leg

"Hey guys W can be in trouble with Mia not you too Matsu"said Ben objecting

"I will also sleep here today observing those wild women's behavior"said Matsu giggling

Despite his objections in the end Ben ended up sleeping with each one of them clung upon him

In the end there are somethings even a hero can't stop from happening.

**Outside in the city**

****"Ben Tennyson amazing ashikabi of the north he is proving to be a nuisance he must be handled quickly"said Mikogami

"What are you planing to do Mikogami?"said Mutsu

"I am thinking about giving Ben 10 a surprise a big surprise"said Mikogami laughing evilly


End file.
